Pokemon the Cosmic Chronicles- Kyurem's Revenge (Broadway Musical)
by 23StellaOrgana
Summary: The hit broadway version of Rock Angel 89's Pokemon the Cosmic Chronicles 2- Kyurem's Revenge! Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, other than my OCs Annabelle and Evia.
1. Scene 1

**Cast appearances:**

**Kristen Bell- Hilda**

**Lucy Hale- Zekrom**

**Nicholas DiMichele**** \- N**

**Marc Thompson- Reshiram**

**Zachary Gordon- Hilbert**

**Bill Rogers- Ghetsis**

**Heather Thomas- Dawn**

**Jonathan Groff- Giratina**

**Scott Williams- Darkrai**

**Kristin Chenoweth- Mew**

**Rachael Lillis- Misty**

**Margaret Avery- Johanna**

**Lisa Ortiz- Commander Mars**

**Hugh Jackman- Zapdos**

* * *

Differences from the chapter 1 Original:

Hilda and Zekrom are actually sisters

Hilbert appears early

Hilda has red eyes

Hilda and Hilbert are twins, and Professor Juniper is their mother

Ash's twin sister Anna appears early

Dialga is female and Palkia is male

Reshiram and Hilbert are brothers

Zekrom's human name is Stella

Zapdos is male

* * *

**Cut to scene: N's Castle- Hilda Juniper is standing watch as Unova Champion Alder and her best friend Cheren are taking Ghetsis out of the castle. **

Ghetsis: Hilda Juniper! You will pay for this!

Hilda: I don't care. Threaten me all you want. (Snickers)

**Enter N**

**N takes Hilda's hand.**

N: I want to talk to you about something…

**N and Hilda walk over to a giant hole in the wall.**

N: It's about when I first met you in Accumula Town. I was shocked when I heard what your Pokémon was saying. I was shocked because that Pokémon said that it liked you. It said that it wanted to be with you. I couldn't understand it. I couldn't believe that there were Pokémon that liked people. Because, up till that moment, I never knew Pokémon like that. The longer my journey continued, the more confused I became. All I kept meeting were Pokémon and people who communicated with one another and helped one another. That is why I needed to confirm my beliefs by battling with you. I wanted to confront you hero-to-hero. I needed that more than anything.

Hilda: N…

N: There is no way a person like me, someone who only understands Pokémon – no, actually… I didn't understand then either. No way could I measure up to you, when you had met so many Pokémon and were surrounded by friends… The Champion has forgiven me, and… What I should do now is something I'll have to decide for myself.

**N throws a Master Ball.**

**Enter Reshiram**

N: Hilda… You said that you have a dream… Those dreams… make them come true! Wonderful dreams and ideals give you the power to change the world. If anyone can, it's you, Hilda!

**Enter Hilbert**

Hilbert: N, will I see my brother soon?

N: You'll see your brother again, Hilbert. Well then… Farewell.

**Exit Reshiram and N**

(Hilda and Hilbert stand still for a bit, and then they walk off. There is a sudden blackout. The blackout fades.)

**Enter Zekrom**

**Zekrom turns herself into her human form.**

**Exit Hilbert**

Zekrom: Hello, sister. Are you surprised?

Hilda: Z-Zekrom? Is that you?

Zekrom: Tis indeed I; Zekrom. My human name is Stella. I don't want the common human type to know of my true identity. Did you not know that us divine beings had a human form? How disappointing…

Hilda: Umm… sorry. So… why now?

Zekrom: Well, why not? I would eventually reveal this to you sooner or later… that and it was just so cramped inside that thing you had me in. At least this way, I can travel beside you without attracting too much attention. Do not put me inside that ball again unless necessary, you understand?

Hilda: Umm… yes, sister.

Zekrom: We are partners now after all, and of course sisters. Just call me Stella. I look forward to being with you at last, Hilda sis…

Hilda: Yeah. You too… Stella.

(The two sisters hug.)

**Exit Zekrom and Hilda**

**Cut to scene: Mt. Coronet. ****Enter Dawn and Giratina**

Dawn: I remember. Mew said this to me once.

Mew **(O.S.)**: You see Dawn, under all that power, hate, and emotional turmoil… Giratina is but a simple man.

Dawn: I also remember Mew telling me something else. It was at Ash and Serena's wedding reception.

Mew **(O.S.)**: He has a Pokémon form sure, but we all know by now that us eternal legendary Beings with two forms have a rather complex rationality and sense-of-self being, which only Arceus himself can understand – his wife Angeallen gave birth to us after all. Even I can't understand it myself – we're more human than Pokémon, and we're more human than humans themselves. We're gods – we're complicated. But still, under all that complication, we are men and women who desire what any human man and woman desire from each other: love, intimacy, friendship and trust. Giratina may be a powerful demonic force, but he is still a man with needs. That is how I knew that he wanted you. He did not know it himself, but how can you, when you're so blinded with so much hatred and spite for the world…? But I knew that all that would completely disappear when he would finally have you… his dear Dawn to love and protect. He just needs a little loving.

Giratina: Dawn…

(They kiss)

Giratina: How long has it been since the last time we stood here together, on top of the world? Eight years…? To me, it was as if it was yesterday. But to you, I bet it feels like a lifetime ago…

Dawn: It does feel like another life… That's why I needed to come up here today – to remind myself that it all did actually happen. But then again, I have you to remind me every day… don't I, Giratina?

(Giratina scoops Dawn into his arms and they continue their romantic talk)

Giratina: Remember when I threw you off this very summit?

Dawn: Ugh, don't remind me!

Giratina: Well… are you satisfied now?

Dawn: Yeah, I'm ready to get down now. Let's go.

(Dawn receives a phone call. She answers her cell phone.)

Dawn: Hello? Mom, it's you!

Johanna **(O.S):** Dawn honey, where are you?

Dawn: Oh, hi mum… I'm atop Mt. Coronet.

Johanna** (O.S):** Mt. Coronet… what are you doing up there? I hope you're not alone…

Dawn: Gira-kun's with me.

Johanna **(O.S):** Oh, good. I'm just calling to let you know that Ash, Anna and Misty have come by to visit. They're here right now, so don't keep them waiting too long OK…

Dawn: OK, we're on our way. See you soon.

**Exit Dawn and Giratina**

**Cut to scene- Dawn's House. Enter Dawn, Misty, Team Galactic Commander Mars and Thunder Bird Zapdos (In his human form) from stage left. Ash, Anna, Azelf and Barry enter from stage right and have a Pokémon Battle in the background.**

Mars: It's a full house today, isn't it?

Misty: Nothing has really changed has it; we're still together hanging out as if it was like eight years ago.

Zapdos: Yeah… but, not _everyone_ is here though.

(There is an awkward silence.)

Zapdos: Now if they were here, this house would definitely be lively!

Dawn: And the house would explode from having too many people inside! I'm still surprised that were all able to fit inside dad's private jet in the first place!

(They all laugh.)

Mars: Oh, yeah… the boss's private jet. Those were some of the best moments! Everyone together having fun… like it was an ongoing party! It was a nice little breather between trekking the country side searching for the other legendaries… and then having to deal with Giratina. Boy wasn't he a nightmare!

**Enter Giratina**

(Giratina sneaks up on Mars and nudges her)

Giratina: Gotcha!

Mars: Hey!

Giratina: A nightmare, you say…? I'll take that as a compliment.

Mars: Darn it, Giratina! Don't do that! You haven't changed at all have you… you crazy demon!

Giratina: It's part of my charm, my dear.

Mars: You're crazy!

(Giratina goes to join Dawn)

Zapdos: You know… all this talk about the past is making me nostalgic. We should organize another get-together so that we ALL can hang out together again… for a while anyway. It's getting to that time of year when we organize a reunion holiday; maybe that's why I'm feeling this way…?

**Enter Johanna**

Johanna: Dawn, dear… don't you have those luxury cruise liner privileges you won as champion? The promoter said that it was a one-time deal, where you can book out the entire cruise ship for yourself and your friends. Why don't you use that opportunity to invite everyone on a cruise for the next official reunion holiday?

Dawn: That's a great idea! I'll let everyone know and book it right away!

**Everyone exits. Cut to scene: Dream Realm. Enter Dawn**

Darkrai **(O.S):** Dawn? Dawn? Hey, chosen one… open your eyes.

**Enter Darkrai. Dawn stands up**

Darkrai: Hey Dawn, it's good to see you again.

Dawn: Hi, Darkrai. It's good to see you too. But I'm sure you didn't bring me here for a casual chat, did you?

Darkrai: Sure didn't; if I wanted to do that, I would have just dropped by your house or given you a call…

Dawn: Uh…

Darkrai: No, I brought your sleeping consciousness here for more pressing matters. How pressing… well, let's just say this goes all the way to the top! Arceus wants to give you a message.

**Dawn gasps**

Dawn: A message… from Arceus?

Darkrai: Yep. Pack your bags princess… you and your friends are about to go on another adventure.

**End of Scene 1- 5 minute intermission**


	2. Scene 2

**Cast appearances:**

**Kristen Bell- Hilda**

**Lucy Hale- Zekrom**

**Idina Menzel- Annabelle**

**Heather Thomas- Dawn**

**Jonathan Groff- Giratina**

**Kristin Chenoweth- Mew**

**Kate Nelligan- Lugia**

**Sarah Natochenny- Ash**

**Luci Christian- Anna**

**Scott Williams- Darkrai**

**Aileen Quinn- Dialga**

* * *

**Cut to scene: Black City. Enter Annabelle**

Annabelle: Maybe, somewhere, Evia is waiting for me. **(She starts to sing)** _This is the story of a bird with no wings. But certain that it can fly, sailing on love, into the head winds, Forcing its way by and by._

**Enter Mew**

Mew: Hey, Annabelle.

Annabelle: Hey there, Mew.

Mew: What are you doing in the cold? Get out of it. You'll catch hypothermia.

Annabelle: The cold never bothered me anyway.

Mew: I see…

**Exit Mew**

Annabelle: _If only we were as strong as this bird. Our spirit would never die. What do we name it? Hope is the right word. Hope is the bravest most beautiful bird In the sky. Hope is a bird; flies higher than others; and keeps all our dreams alive, free of all doubt. Perfectly fearless, fed by it's will to survive. Imagine ourselves becoming this bird. We can when we dare to try; and see ourselves flying, over the mountain. Hope is the bravest, most beautiful bird In the sky._

Dialga (O.S.): Hey, Palkia! Get back here! Now!

Annabelle: _Only hope can light the way, only hope can heal the heart. Only hope can keep the clouds from hiding the moon and the stars. If only we were as strong as this bird. Our spirit would never die. What do we name it? Only one word; Hope is the bravest most beautiful bird. Hope is the bravest most beautiful bird in the sky. Only hope can light the way **(Chorus: Only hope)** Only hope can heal the heart. **(Chorus: Only hope)** Only hope can keep the clouds from hiding the moon and the stars. This was a story of a bird without wings. And rose above everything, never was giving up hope._

(Annabelle sighs.)

**Enter Dialga**

Dialga: Annabelle, I can't find Palkia anywhere!

Annabelle: Let's go find him on our way to find Evia.

* * *

**Exit Dialga and Annabelle**

**Cut to scene: Dream Realm. Enter Dawn and Darkrai**

Darkrai:Have you ever heard of a region called Unova?

Dawn: Unova…? I have heard of Unova, but I don't know much about it…

Darkrai: That's not surprising. When you ventured around the world eight years ago, you had no need to visit Unova, did you?

Dawn: Well… no. We did consider it… but when we heard that there were no legendaries there, we axed it off our route.

Darkrai: You're wrong. There indeed are beings like I that inhabit Unova.

Dawn: Really…? But then… how was I able to defeat Giratina back then? If not every single legendary was gathered inside that celestial force I held, then Giratina couldn't have been defeated. We needed _all _the gods and goddesses to defeat him didn't we…?

Darkrai: You indeed gathered all of us that were needed; we are the direct creations of Arceus. We were created from his and Angeallen's very own flesh and bone, thus we were the ones you needed to stop Giratina. The legendary beings that inhabit Unova are completely different from my colleagues and I…

Dawn: How so?

Darkrai: They evolved from the land. Or really… their evolution was aided by a certain lover of yours.

(Dawn gasps)

Dawn: Giratina…? They're his creations?

Darkrai: In a sense, yes… We all know that Giratina is the opposite embodiment of Arceus. But even though he represents Arceus' darkness of chaos, distortion and destruction, he can also create life… or at least build upon it. When Arceus creates, it is flawless… perfect in every way. But when Giratina creates, it's like he's experimenting for his own amusement – playing around with his father's perfect creation and twisting it to his own satisfaction. Arceus the creator… and Giratina is the destroyer.

Dawn: I… I think I get it.

Darkrai: If you want to know more about Unova and its legendaries go to the source itself; Giratina knows more about it than I do – I'm just the messenger here! Speaking of which, here's the message: go to Giratina with this word… '_Kyurem_.'

Dawn: Kyurem?

Darkrai: Yes. It is this word that is the source of this recent upheaval. Something is happening within the Unova region that has Arceus concerned about the world's well-being. This single word is at centre of it. If it's the name of a legendary being or some other cosmic force, I do not know; I may be an eternal Being, but even I do not know of all that Arceus has made. And if it's one of Giratina's mutations, then I want no bar of it! It would be nothing but bad news, I am sure.

Dawn: So 'Kyurem'… got it!

Darkrai: Good. Well… I'll let you go now; I've done all that I brought you all the way out here for. Pleasant dreams, princess!

Dawn: See you later, Darkrai! And please stop calling me princess!

**Exit Dawn and Darkrai.**

* * *

**There is a sudden blackout. When the blackout fades, the scene is cut to Dawn's room. In the bed, Dawn is asleep in Giratina's arms. Giratina wakes up when he hears his name called. Letting Dawn go, he turns to her**

Giratina: Dawn, are you all right?

Dawn: Darkrai appeared before me in my dream.

Giratina: Darkrai? What did that abnormal creature want from you?

Dawn: He had a message from your dad, Arceus. Giratina, how much do you know about the Unova region?

Giratina: Why?

Dawn: Because something bad is happening there – that's what Darkrai said anyway… It has something to do with this word: 'Kyurem.'

(Giratina buries his face in his hands. He knows this is bad news.)

Dawn: Giratina?

(Giratina rushes to the window, leans his head outside and throws up.)

Dawn: Giratina, what do you know? Please, you must tell me! The world's fate may ride on what you know about this 'Kyurem!'

(Giratina recovers and kisses Dawn on her lips.)

Giratina: It had always been so easy to succumb you, my dear Dawn… Even back then, you could not resist me. The only thing that has changed now is that you allow me to do this to you – to completely fall into darkness of my passion and enjoy its delights freely… and much, much more.

Dawn: Giratina please… I need to know-

Giratina: What needs to be said cannot be told now. Much time will be needed to fully explain, and the time is now to rest. You will need it for what I have to say. Rest for now, and I will explain to you and the others tomorrow. They need to know as well.

* * *

**Exit Dawn and Giratina. Cut to scene: Dawn's backyard. It is morning. Enter Dawn, Lugia, Giratina and Dialga. Accompanying them is a girl with strawberry blonde pigtails with red bows in them, sky blue eyes, a white wedding dress style gown with a red sash tied like a rose, creepy makeup and white boots. This is Annabelle**

Dawn: Who are you?

Annabelle: Hi, I'm Annabelle Dupree.

(Dawn gasps)

Dawn: YOU LOOK LIKE THE DOLL WITH YOUR NAME!

Annabelle: Will you shut up? I am not as scary as you think, and I really don't like that nickname. In fact, I'm an orphan. My parents, John and Mia Dupree passed away when I was five. My mother, at the time of her death, was pregnant with my baby brother, Higgins.

Lugia: Annabelle and Higgins. Kinda like Annie and Oakley from Team Rocket.

Dawn: So you're an only child?

Annabelle: Yes. I heard you talking about a 'Kyurem.' What is this about?

Dialga: I have heard of Unova, but like Darkrai I know little of it; I know little of what goes on there or what inhabits within. However, this I do know: it was the first region to be created by Arceus.

Dawn: Really? That must mean that the land is really old… older than any other region.

Giratina: It was used as a test site. A prototype model, if you will. Arceus used Unova to test landscape and climate scenarios, determining what works harmoniously and what does not. It was an experiment to conclude the best types of atmosphere that could be habitable, as well as produce the most change in life.

Annabelle: Arceus did all that?

Giratina: The rest of the world was then shaped in accordance to what Arceus learned from Unova, creating what was best suited for this planet. Unova works like any other region… the only difference is of the relics that were left behind.

Dialga: You're speaking of this 'Kyurem…'? I think it is time you enlighten us about this 'Kyurem'. Exactly what is it?

Giratina: Back when Dialga, Palkia and I were young and after Uxie, Mesprit and Azelf were born, I was close to my father. I was amazed at my father's creations, and I had hoped I would create something of my own one day. One day I became known as the Renegade. Then one day, I discovered a ball of light in the mountains. I blessed it and it became Kyurem.

Annabelle: You are Kyurem's father then!

Giratina: I really don't like being called that. I know nothing of Unova after that, for obvious reasons…

Dialga: So… this 'Kyurem' is a by-product of your influence…?

Giratina: Yes. But do not get the impression that this is the reason for this current cause of concern; the last I had seen of Kyurem he was a calm and benevolent creature. He was a well-balanced being who knew the consequences of both sides. And so, he remained neutral so that the world could remain in balance itself.

Dialga: So then, why is this 'Kyurem' considered to be the main catalyst for this recent disturbance?

Annabelle: This is something I want to know.

Giratina: That is something we will have to go and see for ourselves.

**Enter Ash and Anna**

Ash: Well, I guess our annual reunion holiday has just turned into another adventure. I'm excited!

Anna: Me too!

Dialga: Will the cruise liner be willing to change the route to Unova?

Dawn: I'll have to call them and see what they say.

Ash: If not, then I bet your dad would be willing to get that private jet of his out again… Either way, where gonna be adventuring the world on a quest to save it yet again. This was the break I've been waiting for! I can't wait to get going!

Lugia: You seem to be taking this rather lightly… Remember last time… who knows what is waiting for us in Unova…

Ash: Yeah, but we have Giratina on our side now! This time, it should be a walk in the park!

Anna: Here we go again with the idioms…

Dialga: Very well then, let us all prepare ourselves for the journey ahead.

* * *

**Exit Ash, Anna, Dawn, Giratina, Dialga, Lugia and Annabelle. Cut to scene: Castelia City. Enter Hilda and Zekrom**

Zekrom: What's the matter, sis? If you stress too much, the quicker you'll catch wrinkles, you know…?

Hilda: I just… I feel sick.

Zekrom: Oh… Time to call a doctor for you then, poor sis…

Hilda: No, I don't mean it like that. It's just that I have this sick feeling that something big is about to happen. I felt a disturbance in the Force. My intuition's trying to tell me something, pulling me somewhere… but I don't know what or where.

Zekrom: Ok. Hilda, sis… did you know the reason for mine, and our brother's confinement within those orbs…?

Hilda: Not really. Does it have something to do with wanting to protect the people from your overwhelming powers or something…?

**Zekrom giggles**

Hilda: What?

**Hilda laughs**

Zekrom: You would like to think that, wouldn't you?

Hilda: So… that's not the reason?

Zekrom: How about this one: did you know that Reshiram and I were once one and the same?

Hilda: Oh, yeah! I know about that part!

Zekrom: It makes you wonder then: what happed to the form we once shared? Did it disappear from the moment of our separation, or did it remain as an empty husk forever forgotten deep within the bowls of a Giant Chasm?

Hilda: That last one sounded too detailed for my liking... So, you're saying that the body you and Reshiram separated from remained?

Zekrom: And with it a single breath of life… enough to allow the thing to rise again… and perhaps come after Reshiram and I in desire to become whole once more. That is the true reason why we agreed to seal ourselves away within those orbs: to hide ourselves from it. But now that we have been freed, I can only imagine what will happen now.

Hilda: Like what? Does that mean we're in danger?

Zekrom: Probably. Perhaps I'm over thinking it and have become paranoid over the centuries…? But still, I can feel it… a cold chill brewing from the north calling our names.

Hilda: So… what were you and Reshiram once called when you shared the same body…?

Zekrom: Kyurem.

Hilda: Kyurem huh…? For some reason, I have empathy for that name. Perhaps I might meet Kyurem someday; I travel with one of its halves, so it's likely possible right? Now saying that… I can't wait to meet it!

Zekrom: Ugh… (Under her breath) I wouldn't want to…

* * *

**End of Scene 2.**


	3. Scene 3

**Cast appearances****: **

**Kristen Bell- Hilda**

**Lucy Hale- Zekrom**

**Heather Thomas- Dawn **

**Jonathan Groff- Giratina**

**Ryan Potter- Lucas**

**Jamie McGonnigal- Barry**

**Marc Diraison- Riley**

**Sarah Natochenny- Ash**

**Luci Christian- Anna**

**Elle Fanning- Cynthia**

**Dwayne Johnson- Brock**

**Alicia Morton- Uxie **

**Caitlin Glass- Shaymin**

**Georgina Haig- Cresselia**

**Rose Byrne- Mesprit**

**Quvenzhané Wallis- Kyogre**

**Jamie Foxx- Groudon**

**Grey De Lisle- May**

**Lisa Ortiz- Commander Mars**

**Aileen Quinn- Dialga**

**Sean Schemmel- Cyrus**

**Margaret Avery- Johanna**

**Hugh Jackman- Zapdos**

**Andrew Fleming- Moltres**

**Colton Haynes- Kyurem**

**Greyson Chance- Azelf**

**Ryan William Downey- Palkia**

**Wayne Grayson- Entei**

**Mindy Kaling- Articuno**

**Celebi- Nonspeaking**

**Jirachi- Nonspeaking**

* * *

**Cut to scene: Canalave City. Enter Riley and Uxie.**

Uxie: …Hi.

Riley: Uxie?

**(Uxie blushes.)**

Uxie: U-uh, y-yes, I was addressing you. I believe Mesprit and Azelf should be here any moment. Oh, speak of the devil, here they are.

Mesprit: Hey, guys! Bro was getting too excited. He wants to kick some booty in Unova.

Azelf: I'm as ready as I'll ever be!

**(We hear Ash begin to sing.)**

Ash: **(O.S.)** _I thought I knew the way __to a dream __that was mine alone, __so I left to chase it. __I didn't want to wait. I__ was free __to make it on my own. __My prize, I take it. __With each step, closer, __my dream seemed further, but nothing's worth what I left behind._

Riley and Uxie: Ash?

Ash: **(O.S.)** _We all can lose our way. __It doesn't mean that's where the story ends. __You were there when I couldn't find my way. __You gave to me the magic of a friend._

**(Ash enters with Anna. As the song progresses, Riley and Ash get close to one another.)**

Ash and Anna: _Miracles are real. __But they need __someone to believe, __so they can happen. __And that's what you did __for me. __And you became the key __that kept my world open. __So each wish, whisper, could flow 'til it found its home. __I know that's __how my wish came true._

Mesprit: I knew it was you!

Ash and Anna: _We all can lose our way. __It doesn't mean that's where the story ends. __And you were there when I couldn't find my way; __you gave to me the magic of a friend. __And I... I would never trade this feeling, the wonder of it all. __The wonder of it all…__We all can lose our way. __It doesn't mean that's where the story ends. __And when I couldn't find my way, __you gave to me the magic of a friend._

Anna: Yeah, brother…

Riley, Anna and Ash: _You gave to me the magic of a friend._

**(Riley, Anna and Ash end the song in an embrace. In tears of joy, Uxie, Mesprit and Azelf join in. Barry and Lucas enter.)**

Barry: OHMYGODTHISISGONNABESOFUNI'MSOEXCITED! HURRYUPLUCASTHISISCOOL!

Lucas: Dude, you're speaking whole sentences in one breath again! Chill out before you _pass_ out! And how can I hurry up when you've made me your baggage handler? Why do I have to carry YOUR stuff?!

**(Enter Cynthia.)**

Cynthia: I remember when I went on this cruise as champion. Believe me, my dear; you're in for a treat. And the bar service is fantastic.

**(Enter Brock.)**

Brock: I hope you're not planning to spend the entire cruise by the bar… Just because it's an unlimited bar tab, doesn't mean you should run it to the ground.

Cynthia: Oh, Brock honey, you make it sound as if I have a problem… I can control myself you know.

* * *

**(Everyone exits. Cut to scene: Champion Princess- Interior. Uxie and Brock re-enter.)**

Uxie: Remarkable! All this on an entire ship…

Brock: Makes you wonder if we're really on a ship at all! It's like we've walked into a queen's palace or something!

**(Azelf enters with Jirachi and Celebi. They play tag in the background. Behind the three, Mesprit and Shaymin enter wandering around as if their dreams came true. Giratina enters from stage left. Shaymin turns her back to him, as Giratina does the same. The two walk backwards and bump into each other.)**

Giratina: Hey!

Shaymin: Watch where you're going!

**(Giratina chases Shaymin in circles a few times before Cresselia enters and gets in between them.)**

Cresselia: Giratina, can you please apologize to Shaymin.

Giratina: Shaymin, I'm sorry. Are you ok? It's my fault…

**(Shaymin runs off. In the background, Marina Crystal and Kamon Silver are enjoying the sunset. Entei watches with a smile on his face.)**

Entei: I am so glad Kamon is enjoying himself.

**(At the pool, Professors Oak and Rowan are hanging out. Rayquaza enters and sits at a table. He takes out a magazine and reads it. Groudon enters and sits at another chair, staring at the girls. Kyogre enters and sneaks up on Groudon.)**

Kyogre: Hey! Knock it off! Really Grant, when will you grow up?

Groudon: Oh, come now Kayla, baby; don't get your bathers in a twist just because I'm admiring the other pretty ladies here and not just you…

Kyogre: What do you mean by that?

Groudon: I know you want me…

Kyogre: We went down that road once… I'm not in the habit of making the same mistake twice. (She turns her back to Groudon) For obvious reasons…

**(Kyogre exits with a flip of her hair.)**

Groudon: You're no fun…

Barry **(O.S.)**: Yahoo!

**(Barry runs onstage and jumps in the pool. Jimmy Gold rolls his eyes at Barry's childish behavior. In the ballroom, Dawn waltzes with Giratina. Cynthia enters; disgusted that Dawn had chosen to dance with her boyfriend.)**

Cynthia: Gira-kun! You party pooper!

**(With Mars behind her, May enters and backs up Cynthia.)**

May: Can't you keep your hands off her for just one day… your dark and evil little hands?

Mars: **(drunk)** But they're _sexy,_ dark and evil little hands! Dark and sexy evil hands, for a dark and sexy evil man. Dawn's a lucky girl… am I right, Gira-kun…?

Dawn: Guys, stop it! You're embarrassing me!

Giratina: Oh, it's not their fault if they cannot help themselves, my dear Dawn… (He pulls her close) After all… the dark, charming and devilish types like me seem to drive woman mad with desire and ecstasy. There is something about a dark and shameful love that just fills a woman's mind with flights of lust and fantasy. And you're no acceptation to that, my dear Dawn… the difference for you is however that is you feel the real thing and you will never be burned by it. I won't allow it.

**(He kisses her. The girls squeal in delight. They exit.)**

* * *

**Cut to scene: Ship bathroom. Enter Cyrus and Dialga.**

Dialga: Cyrus, my brother has taken a liking to Dawn, such a huge liking; he might want to marry her!

Cyrus: Ailee, you cherish Dawn like a sister, just as I cherish Dawn like my princess. She is my daughter, after all.

Dialga: Every time I see them become publically intimate it's as if he treats her like a doll. That he is just playing with her and humiliating her for his own amusement. Nothing has changed since eight years ago… the only difference now is that she has accepted it. She has chained herself to him to keep him tame and amused.

**(Cyrus turns to Dialga and puts his hand on her shoulder.)**

Cyrus: Ailee, I understand what you're saying. After all, we have always agreed about the taboo and impureness of their relationship. I see it as well and it also makes me question his true intentions. Does he really love her, or has he been just fooling her in order to have a free pass from his imprisonment? He may be planning something right under our noses and we cannot do a damn thing about it, as long Dawn seems happy…

Johanna **(O.S.)**: Oh, will you two just give it a rest already?!

**(Enter Johanna)**

Johanna: You two have been blinded by your hate for Giratina for so long that you can't seem to grasp the fact that he truly loves her. What he does is just simply foreplay, however you two have seemed to forgotten what that is… especially you, Cyrus! I have seen what he is really like with Dawn, and she couldn't have found a more loving and compassionate man, who promises her time and time again to forever follow her and protect her. I know that Dawn is safe in his hands, and you both should know that too.

Cyrus: I do know that, Johanna.

Dialga: It's just that… well… I can't help but be creeped out by him sometimes.

* * *

**(They exit. Cut to scene: Ship Ballroom. Some of the cast enter.)**

Zapdos: Wow, that's pretty cool!

Mars: That mural intrigues me.

Zapdos: I really hate makeup…

Mars: Whoever painted this must be a real artist.

Articuno **(O.S)**: Well, isn't this amusing… my scrappy brother has become a gentleman!

**(Enter Articuno)**

Articuno: A failed attempt, it may be.

Zapdos: What was that, Arianna?! Come over here, and say that again, you blue and white dandy!

Moltres: Are you two going to be like this at our table as well? If so, then I will sit elsewhere! Be civil for one night, will you… or Mama Lugia will tell us off again.

Zapdos: She started it…

Barry: Man, why did we get stuck on the table with the kids?

Uxie: Because these tables are region coordinated. It's not our fault that some of us Sinnoh legendaries are youthful…

Palkia: I wonder where Dawn and Giratina are.

Dialga: Dawn went outside for some fresh air. I don't blame her after that demon's little antics earlier this afternoon. As for the demon I'm speaking off, he has yet to show himself.

Giratina: It is nice to know where I stand with you, my sister.

**(Dialga and Palkia turn around.)**

Giratina: If you have something to say, then say it.

Dialga: I rather not; I rather much prefer to keep this false peace between us… for Dawn's sake and everyone else aboard this ship.

Giratina: The feeling is mutual. And speaking of Dawn, where is she?

Dialga: She's outside. Do as you will.

**(Everyone exits.)**

* * *

**Cut to scene: Ship Balcony. Enter Dawn.**

Dawn: I wonder what the future will hold for us this trip…

**(Enter Giratina)**

Giratina: Dawn… **(He goes to stand beside her.)** Ailee said that you would be out here. Is anything wrong?

Dawn: No, not at all. I just wanted to come out here for some fresh air. The night breeze is really nice tonight, don't you think…? Are you okay…?

Giratina: Did I go too far this afternoon…?

Dawn: Huh…? What do you mean?

Giratina: I overheard Ailee in the ballroom. Something that she said gave the impression that my advances towards you this afternoon embarrassed you… made you uncomfortable in some way.

Dawn: Well… foreplay in front of my friends can be a little embarrassing… even it was only just harmless flirtation. But when you flirt, you make every other girl in the room go gaga and not just me … But that's what I love about you the most. I love it when overwhelm me within your dark desire. I love it when you blind me within your passionate haze. I love it when you make me fall into the darkness of your loving abyss, because I know that you will always be there beside me, to guide me… to catch me softly within your arms every time I fall. I feel safe within your shadow, because each time I'm there I feel warm, safe and comfortable. It's what tells me that you truly love me. With all this dark innuendo, I make it sound as if I have become corrupted by you…

Giratina: No… If anything, it is you that has purified me. Because of you, I no longer feel dead inside. All that hate, spite, and madness that once filled my heart for countless of centuries vanished the first time I truly embraced you. I was reborn, because of you. But even so, it is hard for one to lose their habits; I love embarrassing you – making you trip with this dark and sinful passion that I know I do so well. Also, I may have been purified by you, but I'm still an insane and powerful evil monster… but I'm_ your_ insane and powerful evil monster.

Dawn: And don't you ever change. But if I could make one selfish request… could we please keep the flirting and foreplay between us? I want it to be out dark little secret, okay?

Giratina: Whatever you wish, my dear Dawn.

**(Dawn and Giratina are about to kiss, when the sound of thunder startles them. Giratina and Dawn turn and look at the storm clouds.)**

Giratina: These are no ordinary storm clouds.

Dawn: They're not? Then what are they?

Giratina: They're a black omen. He knows we're coming.

Dawn: He knows we're coming… you mean Kyurem?

Giratina: I will handle this. You get inside and warn the others. Get them to safety!

**(Giratina and Dawn exit. There is a blackout.)**

* * *

Kyurem (O.S.): I can feel him returning. Father is coming… and when he finally gets here… THE FUN CAN TRULY BEGIN! Ehehaha… hahahahaha… AHHH, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

* * *

**End of Scene 3.**


	4. Scene 4

**Cast appearances****: **

**Heather Thomas- Dawn **

**Jonathan Groff- Giratina**

**Aileen Quinn- Dialga**

**Ryan William Downey- Palkia**

**Norbert Leo Butz- Ship Captain (Heatran)**

**Ryan Potter- Lucas**

**Lisa Ortiz- Commander Mars**

**Jamie McGonnigal- Barry**

**Hugh Jackman- Zapdos**

**Sean Schemmel- Cyrus**

**Adam Jay- Professor Rowan**

**Jimmy Zoppi- Professor Oak**

**Bill Rogers- Ghetsis**

**Colton Haynes- Kyurem**

**Lewis Black- Terrakion**

**H.D. Quinn- Cobalion**

**Emily Williams- Virizion**

* * *

**(Cut to scene: Ship Balcony. Enter Giratina and Dialga.)**

Dialga: Giratina! Dawn just told everyone what's happening out here. I have come to give you a hand. **(She stares at the clouds for a few seconds.) **Well, this is concerning indeed.

Giratina: I would have preferred it if you had stayed inside with Dawn and the others. Your power would have best been used in keeping them safe. I can handle this situation on my own.

Dialga: And let you have all the fun? Besides, if this is Kyurem's doing, then I need to know what this creature is capable of. I need to witness its power for myself to get a better idea of what we will soon face.

Giratina: **(Scoffs)** Fine. Suit yourself. But you follow my orders. I know Kyurem more than you; even though I don't like to admit this, he's my son, so I know what needs to be done to stop this. On my order, attack with that Roar of Time of yours.

Dialga: **(As if answering a military general) **Sir!

* * *

**Exit Dialga and Giratina. Cut to scene: Ship Ballroom. Enter Palkia, Lucas, Commander Mars, Zapdos, Barry and the Ship Captain (Secretly Heatran).**

Palkia: This feeling… What is this dark feeling of dread I have…?

Lucas: Don't worry Palkia; you're not the only one that's feeling it.

Zapdos: Black lightning bolts? I haven't seen anything like it before! It's… it's…

Mars: -Unnatural. And Giratina says that this is Kyurem's doing?

Captain (Heatran): Kyurem… ? You mean the 'human and Pokémon devourer?

Mars: 'Human and Pokémon devourer'…? What do mean by that, captain?

Captain (Heatran): When you have toured around the world for as long as I have, you tend to hear stories about the places you visit. In Unova myth, an immortal monster called Kyurem would eat humans and Pokémon if they were found roaming the northern lands at night. 'Kyurem' is also known as the bringer of long winters, which were always predicted to bring about great disaster… but this only just old folklore: a legend with no significant proof.

Barry: Still, it's a creepy folktale! Sounds like this 'Kyurem' is the very definition of danger!

* * *

**Exit Palkia, Lucas, Commander Mars, Zapdos, Barry and Captain. Cut to scene: Ship Balcony. Enter Giratina and Dialga.**

Giratina: Now, Ailee!

**Dialga raises her hands to the sky, claps them twice, takes in a deep breath and lets out a mighty scream. Cannons underneath the stage release mist. The storm has stopped. **

Dialga: What will _you_ do, Giratina?

**Giratina raises his hand. There is a blackout. When the lights come back on, the storm has completely faded.**

Dialga: That was a rather risky move, Giratina. If you have left that distortion open any longer, we may have been pulled in as well. You do realize that right?

Giratina: I knew what I was doing. Besides, it would have given Kyurem the impression to no never screw with me again. His power is nothing compared to mine, which can disturb the time-space continuum itself. He'll do well to remember that next time.

Dialga: So, this was all nothing but a show of force?

Giratina: Precisely. And what I just demonstrated there was nothing compared to what I can really do; you remember what happened eight years ago, don't you?

Dialga: More than _I _wish to remember.

* * *

**Exit Giratina and Dialga. Cut to scene: Ship Ballroom. Some of the cast enter.**

Cyrus: For a creature who Giratina claims to be a calm and benevolent creature… that storm it brought about was anything but. Giratina, are you sure this Kyurem is harmless as you say?

Giratina: The last I saw of him he was. However, many things can change over the course of time. He may be a completely different being now. Either way, I wouldn't know; I haven't seen him for eons.

Professor Rowan: So, what was that storm anyway?

Giratina: All I know is that it is Kyurem's power personified within a cold and chilling chaos. I know, for I can always feel his power enveloping me when he performs this. He performs it as a means to release energy.

Professor Rowan: Interesting… Giratina, how powerful is this 'Kyurem'?

Giratina: Almost as powerful as Arceus, Angeallen and I. He is the physical embodiment of universal order upon this world: black and white, good and evil, order and chaos… life and death. It was not my intention to have made him that strong, to be his father, or to create a living image of conflicting values. It just happened, and that's all there is to it.

Captain: Ah, so you're the infamous Giratina. You're the monster of the Distortion World who dared to defy Arceus' creed. You're the darkness to the holy one's light – the 'evil twin' that encompasses everything that He is not. I never thought that in my entire life that I would have the chance to meet a legendary Pokémon… but in this human form you have now, you're more like one of those gods worshipped during the age of antiquity. An idol created in man's own image. But in your case, you're more likely to be an idol of the occult; a figure of the dammed. Am I right, Renegade?

Giratina: Such insignificant prattle. Just where do you humans get your ridiculous assumptions about me? I am nothing more but one of Arceus and Angeallen's children. That's all I am and forever will be.

Captain: Ah, but there's no smoke without fire, as they say… but enough about that. You're all talking about this Kyurem creature am I right? I have a story that I would like to tell you that may help in determining this creature's current state.

**Enter Dawn.**

Dawn: You know something about Kyurem?

Captain: As I said before, if you travelled the world for as long as I have, you end up hearing many things. And as you may have guessed by now, I have quite an interest in stories, history and mythology.

Dawn: Please, I need to know.

Captain: Fine. Long ago when the land of Unova was at war, a lone hero appeared descended from the snowy mountains far to the north. With him, he brought a giant Pokémon who walked alongside him. It was a being of tremendous strength with the ability to wield the power of both light and darkness. With that powerful and glorious creature at his side, the hero was able to bring end to the long war, which had desecrated Unova for so long. He was a True Hero with the power of all things black and white at his side. This creature was a kind and benevolent one. With its wisdom as old as time and strength on par with that of gods, this Pokémon was able to bring about peace in a land so torn with hatred and despair. Not only that, but its loyalty and friendship towards the hero were boundless and unquestionable. It was completely devoted to the hero and promised to follow him and his family until the end of time. They were indeed the best of friends. The hero started a family. His wife gave birth to twins: a son and a daughter. As the young twin heroes aged, they constantly argued which was the better value installed within human beings: was it truth, or ideals? Their father was always there to settle these disputes, thus avoiding any major conflict that would perhaps arise from this age old question. However he wouldn't be around to settle them forever… and the day eventually came when the old hero finally died of old age. With him gone, there was no one around to stop the twins' feud. Without their father, the argument quickly boiled out of control. The creature did his best to fill his old friend's shoes and try to stop them, however in the end it failed and civil war erupted due to the brother and sister's hate. It was a battle to determine which value was better: would truth overcome or will ideals rise victorious? Unova was at war yet again, but this time… the True Hero wasn't there to stop it. In a desperate act to stop the needles violence, the creature overwhelmed itself and split in two. That was the day when the legendary Pokémon Reshiram and Zekrom were born: Reshiram of Truth and Zekrom of Ideals. One possessed the creature's power of black and other the power of white. The creature was no longer whole… and eventually forgotten. In the end, Unova was reduced to ashes. And it was far too late for the Twin Heroes to realize their wrong doing. Unova's history is soaked within so much blood and violence, isn't it?

Dawn: So… what happened after that?

Captain: Unova had to rebuild, obviously. After that, the two Pokémon that were born from their once and glorious form sealed themselves within orbs and hid themselves away. They did this so that Unova would never see violence again. Since then, Unova has known nothing but peace.

Dawn: And you think this Kyurem we're talking about was the creature they split from?

Captain: I believe so, from the way you all talk about it… So that thing still exists, eh?

Lucas: Judging from that storm it sent us… Uh, no, ya think?!

Professor Rowan **(Appalled by his grandson's behavior):** Lucas!

Lucas: Sorry, gramps… it just that I get all snappy when I'm nervous.

Giratina: So Kyurem is no longer whole? If that were the case, then his power should have diminished. So when that storm arrived before, why did feel so powerful?

Dawn: Only the source itself can tell us that one. We'll have to ask him when we meet with him ourselves. That'll perhaps be the only time when our questions will really be answered.

Professor Oak: Hmm… Perhaps I should give a colleague of mine in Unova a call and see if they can arrange someone to guide us? It sounds that we extremely need help from within this region.

Giratina: You know someone there, Professor Oak?

Professor Oak: Indeed. She was a star pupil of mine many years ago. She travelled from Unova as an exchange student. Juniper is her name. She has a son, Hilbert, and a daughter, Hilda. When Zekrom became Hilda's Pokémon, she took her in. I will give her a call as soon I can.

* * *

**Everyone exits. Cut to scene: Giant Chasm, forest. Enter Ghetsis. He has two papers in his hand. Cobalion enters from stage right.**

Ghetsis: So, Cobalion, How much longer before we arrive?

Cobalion: Refrain from speaking to me, you pathetic human! We'll get there when we get there, understand?

* * *

**They exit and re-enter as the set changes to Kyurem's throne room. Terrakion and Virizion also enter.**

Kyurem **(O.S)**: Ah, Ghetsis, at last you arrive. I bid you welcome. I trust Cobalion has taken good extra care of you, up until now…

**Kyurem enters and we finally see his face for the first time. He sits down on his ice throne.**

Ghetsis: K-K-K-Kyurem!

Kyurem: Now, now, there no need to be afraid my friend; as long as you have the information that I seek.

Ghetsis: Y-y-yes… I certainly do, my lord. **(He hands the papers to Virizion, who hands them to Kyurem.) **These are the reincarnations of the Twin Heroes you seek.

Kyurem: **(Amused by one of the papers) **The boy almost looks exactly like you, Ghetsis… is he a relative of yours?

Ghetsis: He is my son, my lord.

Kyurem: Really?! You mean to lead your very own son to his demise… you do realize what I tend to do, right…? Yet you give me this information out of you our own free will! **(He laughs evilly.)**

Ghetsis: He gave up being my son the moment he lost his throne! He is a complete embarrassment losing to a savage like her!

Kyurem: Disowning and sacrificing your own flesh and blood to satisfy your own individual honor… you humans truly make me sick! **(He stares at the other paper before looking back at Ghetsis.) **And I assume this girl is this 'savage' you speak of…?

Ghetsis: Indeed it is my lord. Her name is Hilda Juniper.

Kyurem: Hilda, eh…? What a pretty name; it is the name that of a glorious warrior queen. It is perfectly suited for a hero. **(He whistles to Cobalion and Terrakion. They race over to Kyurem's side. Kyurem hands Terrakion the paper with N's picture and Cobalion the paper with Hilda's picture.) **Look for the people whose faces are on the papers. Do _not _kill them. I repeat. DO. NOT. _KILL_. THEM. That is _my _job, and my job alone. All I want you to do is find them and bring them to me.

Ghetsis: Uh, Kyurem. There's one thing I've wanted to ask you. My lord, just why do want these two so much?

Kyurem: Why, you ask? These two… these two disgusting little specs are the reincarnations of the other two disgusting little specs who originally instigated my downfall all those centuries ago. I was once a glorious and righteous immortal being, blessed with the values of both light and darkness installed within me. I was the embodiment of universal law upon this world – the law of opposites. Black and white, good and evil, chaos and order… life and death. I embodied all these things. But then… then… THOSE TWO LITTLE TWATS STOLE MY GREATNESS AWAY! TORE MY LIFE IN TWO, AND I REMAINED HERE ALONE AND FORGOTTEN! ALONE AND FORGOTTEN! LEFT TO ROT! **(He takes a few deep breaths to calm himself down.) **But I rose again, and now I will exact my revenge by destroying their reincarnated selves. Their guilt is also theirs. I will kill everything they hold dear until there is nothing left – their family, friends, and even their Pokémon… **I WILL DESTROY IT ALL**! And as for Reshiram and Zekrom… well… they don't know what's coming to them!

Ghetsis: Uh, Kyurem, I never told you, but, Zekrom is Hilda's sister.

Kyurem: Ooh! That makes it even MORE interesting! **(He laughs evilly again. During his long laughter, Terrakion and Virizion can be heard complaining.)**

Terrakion: Whoa.

Virizion: He _has _gone mad.

Kyurem: Oh yes, I almost completely forgot that _he_ is coming. Father is coming to visit. I cannot wait to see him after all this time... all fun that we'll have will be a scream! It will literally CHILL YOU TO THE BONE! KYEAHAHAHAHAHAH, AHHAAHAHAHAHAH!

* * *

**End of Scene 4.**


	5. Scene 5

**Cast appearances****:**

**Kristen Bell- Hilda**

**Lucy Hale- Zekrom**

**Nicholas DiMichele**** \- N**

**Jennifer Ellison- Bianca**

**Marc Thompson- Reshiram**

**Zachary Gordon- Hilbert**

**Harry Styles- Cheren**

**Jimmy Zoppi- Professor Oak**

**Amy Poehler- Professor Juniper**

* * *

**(Cut to scene: Professor Juniper's Lab. ****Enter Professor Juniper.)**

Professor Juniper: Professor Oak! It has far too long! How have ya been, teach? To be calling like this must mean more than a social call… and where are you anyway, on a cruise or something?

Professor Oak **(O.S.)**: I'm actually on my way to Unova on the Champion Princess.

Professor Juniper: The Champion Princess?! Well, don't you ride in some luxurious style! Is your pending arrival the reason why you're calling?

Professor Oak **(O.S.)**: Yes… as well as for your help.

Professor Juniper: I'm all ears, teach. What do ya need?

* * *

**Exit Professor Juniper. Cut to scene: Castelia City. Enter Hilda and Zekrom.**

Hilda: Wow that was quite a workout. I'm sure glad I got rid of some of that stress.

Bianca **(O.S.)**: Nothing has changed; you're still the little powerhouse you were since the old days.

**Enter Bianca.**

Bianca: Hi! How's it going, Hilda?

Hilda: Same old, same old, I guess.

Bianca: How about you, Stella?

Zekrom: As well as I'll ever be, travelling with your tough little friend. She _is_ my sister. I must admit, it has been quite the amusing trip thus far… So, what brings you here, darling: I take it that being in a place like this would seem quite foreign to a sweet brainy little flower such as yourself?

Bianca: That's not quite true… I do enjoy the café; their food is just simply to die for! Nutritious too! Then, there's the Olympic-sized pool they have here, which I just love swimming in! I like to stay in shape too you know… even if it's not as rough and tough like Hilda's workout! But she's always been like that… even when we were kids she just had this strange force inside her that made her break things. She has a strong soul and her strength just seems to reflect that.

Zekrom: A strong soul you say… that is rather true indeed.

Bianca: Anyway, Hilda, I just got here from your mother's lab. She has a message that she wanted me to relay to you. The last I heard, you were still in Castelia. So I figured if you were still in the city, I would obviously find you here.

Hilda: Why couldn't mum just call me herself and save you the trip?

Bianca: Well… this has to do with the both of us, so she decided to forward me here and just tell you in person. Cheren's involved in this as well, and should be here very soon.

Hilda: This sounds serious. What's going on?

Bianca: I won't go into all the details in a public place like this; we might attract attention for that's how huge this is. All I will say now is that a group of trainers aboard the Champion Princess are to dock in Castelia City in about a day or two. They're new to Unova so they need a few locals to guide them around the region. That's were you, Cheren, Stella and I come in; we will be those guides. And you'll never guess who they are…

Hilda: Who?

Bianca: They're the heroes who defeated Giratina eight years ago.

Hilda: WHAT?!

Bianca: Shhh! Not so loud. This is supposed to be huge, remember…?

Hilda (Whispering): You're telling me! Just what are _they_ doing coming to Unova? And why of all people have _we_ been picked to guide huge celebrities like them around?!

Bianca: That's the other part I need to tell you, but not in public. Do you know a place where we can continue this conversation?

Hilda **(Steadily getting nervous)**: Yeah. I'm staying in a hotel. Mine and Zekrom's room should be private enough.

Bianca: Hilda, are you ok?

Hilda: Yeah. Let's go.

* * *

**They exit and re-enter as the set changes to Hilda and Zekrom's hotel room.**

Bianca: All right I'll explain it again. And pay attention, this is serious business! Okay, we already know that the heroes who defeated Giratina eight years are coming to Unova. They will dock in Castelia City in a couple of days aboard the Champion Princess. We have been chosen to guide them across Unova on their new mission.

Hilda: And what mission is that?

Bianca: Hold on, I'm getting to that! There something going on here in Unova that has caught their attention. A power is stirring on this very continent that has the power to threaten the entire world with total annulations. However… we don't know for sure if that power is hostile. It may be nothing, but we just can't take that chance! That's why are on their way to track it down and see for themselves if it's dangerous or not. According to your mother and her contact, a legendary Pokémon is behind all this.

Zekrom **(Interested)**: Really? Did they say which legendary, exactly?

Bianca: Uhh… yeah. Something about a 'Kyurem'… or something like that.

Zekrom: Ugh… **(She leans out the window and throws up before washing her hands and sitting back down with her face in her hands.)**

Bianca: Stella… from the way you react to Kyurem's name, you make it seem that we _should_ worry about this. You and Reshiram were once a part of Kyurem making him whole, so you should know whether it'd be dangerous or not…

Zekrom **(Playing innocent)**: The truth is, that I don't know. I may be just over reacting and my paranoia all for nothing. It was hard to tell how Kyurem felt becoming split in two, for his body immediately became frozen in attempt to preserve his consciousness and the remnants of his soul. The truth is when we split, we actually split in three: Reshiram the white, I the Black and Kyurem the shades of grey. You understand that, Hilda?

Hilda: Yes. Instead of having a single being encompassing all universal values, there are now three of you representing the ever tipping scale of black and white, simply represented in the teachings of Tao – the Yin Yang philosophy. The third remains in the middle… always neutral to the tipping scale: the grey area, which embodies all things in a mixture black and white, diffusing the line between conflicting values of morality and other sorts of ethical dilemmas.

Zekrom: Well, I guess that's how you humans would simply put it… a theory that is more or less close to the truth. Because Kyurem immediately froze himself in preservation, his feelings of our separation or his intentions for the future were never made known. We didn't know if that when he did return, he would simply forgive and forget and continue on as normal… after all, fate is fate. Or… or…

Hilda: He would want revenge for losing the glory he once had as the embodiment of all three… And perhaps go about finding a way in making the three of you whole again.

Zekrom: You hit it right on the money, Hilda. I do sure hope that the latter isn't so… cause if it is, and even _they_ can feel its power from so far away… then we're more or less screwed!

Bianca: Not necessarily so. Even if he _was_ a powerful Pokémon in the past, his power had been split in three since then. Surely, he's not as powerful now, since his power had been cut down so dramatically…

**(Sound effect: Phone. Hilda picks the phone up.)**

Hilda: Hello? Ok, I'll be right down. **(She puts the phone down.) **It's Cheren. He wants to see us.

* * *

**Exit Hilda, Bianca and Zekrom. Cut to scene: Castelia Hotel Lobby. Enter Cheren.**

Cheren: I can't wait to see them.

N **(O.S.)**: Cheren… Cheren is that you?

Cheren: N! What the bloody hell are you doing here?

**Enter N.**

N: I was just passing through and decided I should stay in town for the night. And what's a better place than this magnificent hotel bustling with both human and Pokémon to book a room! I just love the harmonious atmosphere! Isn't this also what brought you here, Cheren?

Cheren: Ugh, you creep me out. I'm here to see Hilda.

N **(Hopeful)**: Hilda… she's here too?!

**(Sound effect: Elevator Ding. Enter Hilda and Bianca.)**

N: Hilda… hey, Hilda!

Hilda: N… is that you? Wow, I thought I would never see you again for a long time! It's only been three months! How are you, N?

N: I have been better than ever. I just love the open road! And to have the honor to share that with Reshiram makes it even better.

**(While N is talking, the Elevator Ding is heard again. Enter Reshiram and Hilbert.)**

Hilda: Oh, that's right; Reshiram stayed with you, just as Stella decided to stay with me. Where is Reshiram, anyway? I can't wait to see what he looks like in human form…

Reshiram **(Placing his hands on Hilda's shoulders)**: Well, wait no longer, my dear…I am right behind you, admiring your beautiful aura.

**(Hilda turns around and smiles warmly at Reshiram. Zekrom enters, looking annoyed.)**

Reshiram: It is so wonderful to see you again, my warrior princess.

Zekrom: Reshiram, cut it out! Why ya flirting with my sister? If you keep batting your eyes at her anymore, she'll go into some kind of hyper-sleep!

Reshiram **(Pulling away from Hilda)**: Well, it is so good to see you again, sister… and even more so since you're not in that ugly and bulky dragon form; it's so unappealing, that I can't possibly look at you when you're in that form.

Zekrom: Watch what you say, dear brother… or you will see those perfectly good looks of yours disappear right before your blue bloodied eyes!

Reshiram **(Teasing)**: Ohh, scary, scary!

Zekrom: Whatever. In any case, it is rather fortunate that you have come here, for I have some grave news to share with you. You should know as well, dear brother, since it technically also concerns you. Kyurem has returned.

Reshiram: What? Kyurem…? Ahhh, so that explains this shift I've been feeling in the atmosphere… not to mentions those cold winds coming from the north. I always thought of that to be strange since winter's just passed…

N **(Confused)**: Kyurem? Who's Kyurem?

Hilbert: Be warned, N, this is _very _concerning.

Zekrom: Something that should have disappeared a long time ago. A relic long forgotten deep within the north of this cursed region. We were born from it, which is the very reason why we fear it. He is Kyurem, the once divine being of universal order, now just the embodiment of all shades of grey. And with him now returned to this world, there is no telling what he might do.

* * *

**End of Scene 5.**


	6. Scene 6

**Cast appearances****:**

**Kristen Bell- Hilda**

**Lucy Hale- Zekrom**

**Nicholas DiMichele**** \- N**

**Marc Thompson- Reshiram**

**Zachary Gordon- Hilbert**

**Lewis Black- Terrakion**

**H.D. Quinn- Cobalion **

**Emily Williams- Virizion**

**Colton Haynes- Kyurem**

**Auli'i Cravalho- Diancie**

* * *

**(Cut to scene: Dream Sequence. Enter Hilda and Zekrom. They look around before they exit from stage right. There is a blackout.)**

Kyurem **(O.S.)**: Take hold of the hilt to your destiny and realize your true form. You are the true hero.

* * *

**(The blackout fades. Cut to scene: Hilda and Zekrom's room at Castelia Hotel. Hilda and Zekrom wake up in their beds. Hilda climbs out and begins pacing.)**

Hilda: 'Take hold of the hilt to your destiny and realize your true form. You are the true hero.' What does he mean? And who is this man?

Zekrom: We can't continue to be woken by this strange dude. We have to do _something!_

Hilda: That's the thing, sister. I have no idea what he's talking about. And I feel that, until I finally get what he's saying and do what he wants me to do, he's gonna keep visiting us. This dream is starting to drive me nuts!

Zekrom: Me too. **(She picks up a glass of wine and holds it up.) **Have a drink, sis; it'll make you feel better.

Hilda: But… I'm underage.

Zekrom: You humans live such short lives… you should enjoy it while you can.

**(Hilda opens the refrigerator and pulls out her bottle of apple juice.)**

Hilda: You're such a bad influence, Stella!

**Exit Hilda and Zekrom.**

* * *

**Cut to scene: Castelia City. Enter Terrakion and Cobalion.**

Terrakion: So… she is one of the reincarnated twins Kyurem wants? She seems harmless enough… this should be a simple capture and retrieve operation.

Cobalion: I wouldn't sound so overconfident if I were you. The 'femme fatale' drinking with our target down there is Zekrom, her sister. From this image, we have to assume that Reshiram has also partnered with the other target, who according to our information, is also staying at this same hotel. This will indeed complicate things.

Terrakion: So, you have any ideas?

Cobalion: We have to separate that girl from her sister. The best way to do that is to distract her. Make your presence known to Zekrom and lead her away from our target. I will then move in and make the capture.

Terrakion: Very well… but be careful; Reshiram is also around here.

* * *

**Exit Terrakion and Cobalion. Cut to scene: Hilda and Zekrom's room at Castelia Hotel. Enter Hilda and Zekrom.**

Zekrom: Yeah, and I told Reshiram off for…

Hilda: What is it?

Zekrom: We're not alone. I believe we are being watched. I cannot tell who exactly… but I know that there are two of them.

**(Terrakion peeks out from the stage right wing. Zekrom catches a glimpse of him before he retreats back into the shadows.)**

Hilda: Stella… what are you-

Zekrom: Listen carefully, sister… I want you to remain here at all times while I'm gone, you understand? That was Terrakion watching us down there… a fellow legendary Being.

Hilda: Terrakion… who is he?

Zekrom: He is the being that represents the deep hollow caverns upon this planet. He's a brute, and his social relations with others are left to be desired. In short, to have such an emotionally reserved and isolated creature lurking about this city is indeed strange… and to just purposely reveal him like that is even stranger. Especially for a being who hates humans.

Hilda: So, what does that mean?

Zekrom: It means something is up obviously…He's working for Kyurem. And with that other power lurking about just adds more suspicion to this situation. Do you have that long green haired, softly spoken boy's number, sister?

Hilda: You mean N? Yes, I do.

Zekrom: Use that to get a hold of Reshiram and Hilbert. Fill them in on the situation. Make sure they keep an eye on you; I have a feeling you'll need their protection while I'm gone.

* * *

**As Zekrom exits, Hilda grabs her Xtransceiver and exits from the other side. Cut to scene: Hotel Hallway. Zekrom re-enters from stage left.**

Zekrom: Show yourself, or get hit by my Bolt Strike attack!

**Enter Terrakion**

Zekrom: It has been a long time, Terrakion. Still as gritty and hardened as ever, I see.

Terrakion: And you seem to not have changed either, my lady. As a woman, you are still as voluptuous and promiscuous as ever. You're bad news for that girl.

Zekrom: I'll take that as a compliment. So… why are you here?

Terrakion: I will just get straight to the point; we're here for your dear sister. It is nothing personal – it is simply orders.

Zekrom **(Interrogative): **Orders… from Kyurem I bet?

Terrakion: You should know… considering that you were once a part of him.

Zekrom **(Now horrified)**: What does _he_ want with my sister?!

Terrakion: Kyurem's intent is one of malice: he wants possession of both reincarnated twins to exact revenge for the greatness he lost long ago. Put simply, he wants to kill them – not before exacting the most heinous of torture, I assume. Kyurem has gone mad with spite and hatred. His madness seems to have no bounds! And not only does he intend to have his revenge on them… but he seeks to stretch his madness across the globe.

Zekrom: Why the hell are you telling me all this? You know what, if Kyurem wants to kill _my_ sister, then he has to kill _ME _too!

Terrakion: You're the one asking the questions… I am just simply giving you the answers. You also have the right to know – to be given the chance to stop him. I may follow his orders, but that does not mean that I completely agree with his goals. What he seeks is total annulations of life. That is where our ideals differ. But that not matters now; at the moment I have been given task of distracting you while Cobalion retrieves your sister. You being here has given him that opportunity.

Zekrom: I wouldn't be so sure about that.

* * *

**Exit Zekrom and Terrakion. Cut to scene: Hilda and Zekrom's hotel room. Enter Hilda. Sound effect: Shattering Glass. Enter Cobalion.**

Cobalion: I've found you. You're mine now!

**(As Cobalion moves in to grab Hilda, Reshiram enters and tackles him. N and Hilbert also enter.)**

N: Hilda! Are you okay?

Hilda: Uh…

Reshiram: Well, well, it has been a long time Cobalion. How have you been these past centuries? What have you been up to while I was away?

Cobalion **(Pulling out his katana)**: Hand over the girl and your brother, as well as that green haired dude.

Reshiram: Cobalion… what's with all this hostility? We haven't seen each other for an almost millennia. Why not just take a moment to catch up before playing such trivial games? Let's you begin to as why you want the girl and my brother so badly.

Cobalion: It is not only the girl and your brother – since the other target is here, I will be retrieving him as well.

Reshiram: Other target? Oh, no! He's talking about N!

Cobalion: Hand over the reincarnated twins and Hilbert now, or suffer the consequences!

Reshiram: If you think that I will just hand them over to you without reason, then you're sadly mistaken. It is clear that the time for talk has passed. I will fight you to protect these precious children, as well as for the answers I seek. You asked for this, so don't complain when you LOSE!

**(On the word 'Lose', Reshiram shoves Cobalion hard. They exit from stage right, slapping each other.)**

N: We gotta get somewhere safe. C'mon! Let's go!

* * *

**Exit N, Hilda and Hilbert. They re-enter as the set changes to the Hotel Hallway. They are intercepted halfway by a pink Pokémon. It is Diancie from the Kalos Region.**

Diancie **(Panting)**: Virizion… after… twins…

Hilda: Who's Virizion?

Virizion **(O.S.)**: That would be me.

**Enter Virizion.**

Virizion: I figured just as much. I knew my brothers would screw things up somehow; coming here was a good call. Well done, Diancie. You led me right to them.

Diancie: Liar!

Hilbert: Diancie? Is that you, pink princess?

Diancie: Yes, but let's save the talk for later.

N: You're here to take us too?

Virizion: Yeah, something like that… it's nothing personal. It's just orders.

Diancie: Who do you think you are?

Hilda: Orders? Who in the hell do you work for, and what do they want with us?

Virizion: You'll find out sooner or later, but for now you're coming with me. We can do this the easy way or the hard way, I don't even care; the result will be the same. I am a goddess after all…

Hilda: I know you're with Kyurem. You sound pretty sure of yourself. I'm not going down without a fight!

Diancie: Hilda, let me fight with you.

Hilda: How do you know my name?

Diancie: Answers come later. Right now, we battle.

Virizion: A mere human wants to take me on… just who do you think you are?

Hilda: A warrior princess.

N: Hilda? What are you doing? We need to get outta here! Let Diancie handle this.

Hilda: I don't know what Diancie is capable of. I don't want her getting hurt. Plus, I'm not just going running away from this; if they think they can just order me around then they got another thing coming! I got this all planned out, so just relax and enjoy the show.

N: Oh, oh… you're smirking like that again… I don't like this…!

Hilda: Stop being a wuss, N; don't you know that you gotta enjoy life… or else it will slip away? Just go with the flow my friend… and have a grand old time while you're at it!

Diancie: Ready, Hilda?

Hilda: I'm ready!

Diancie: Let's do this.

* * *

**Exit Hilda, N, Hilbert, Virizion and Diancie. Enter Terrakion and Zekrom. Terrakion is on the floor with Zekrom smirking down at him.**

Terrakion: You're still… as violent as always…

Zekrom: As long as it gets the results you want, you will stop at nothing… even if it means destruction. This could have ended quietly.

Terrakion: You're as bad as _him_!

Zekrom: I am nothing like that monster! And you would do well to never mention me in the same light as him again!

Terrakion: You cannot escape it, Zekrom Lily Juniper: you will always be a part of Kyurem – both you and Reshiram. Kyurem has declared war. I suggest you prepare yourself. Before I leave, I have personal request to as of you: whatever you do, keep those children safe… okay.

Zekrom: Weren't you just fighting against me to prevent that very same thing?

Terrakion: I was just following orders. If I have my way, Kyurem will never lay a claw on them: he will be getting his way if that occurs. Even though you're here, I knew Reshiram would protect them in your place. I can hear them now: Cobalion and Reshiram fighting. I know my brother will lose, just as I did with you. However, there is another one of us here that you failed to sense. Virizion followed us, and I fear that she may have found the children already. With you being here and Reshiram occupied with Cobalion, there is no one to oppose her.

Zekrom: Well, I better go then. Be careful on your way out darling: it be a war zone out there. And thank you for all your information.

Terrakion: I told you because you have the right to know – to have a chance at defeating that twisted maniacal monster. I do not want him to succeed.

Zekrom: So then why do you follow his orders, might I ask?

Terrakion: I will tell you during a time less pressing. For now, you should just concern yourself with protecting the children.

Zekrom: You're right. Well then… until next time, darling!

* * *

**Exit Zekrom and Terrakion. Hilda, Hilbert, N, Diancie and Virizion enter. Virizion is on the floor beaten and Diancie is celebrating with Hilda.**

Hilda: Sorry, but if you think I was going to stand around and do nothing, while you and your friends treat me and N as some trophy to claim, then you're mistaken? I'm not about to be screwed by you and your friends! It's only natural that we should stand up and fight for ourselves… and we'll do it again if we have to!

**Enter Zekrom.**

Hilda: Stella!

Zekrom: Well done, dear sister; it seems that I didn't need to worry about you after all.

**(Zekrom and Hilda run to each other and they embrace. After they pull away, they return to N and Hilbert's side. Zekrom looks down at Virizion with a smirk.)**

Zekrom: My, my, you look atrocious, Virizion, honey; I bet you're feeling embarrassed right about now. Look at how you and your brothers have failed so badly… I wonder how _he_ will feel about this.

Virizion: Shut your mouth! It's not my fault that your sister is such a savage!

Hilda: Zekrom, a little Thunderbolt if you please?

**(Zekrom snaps her fingers. Sound Effect: Electric Zap.)**

Virizion: Ack!

Zekrom: I suggest you leave now… or I will do more than just zap you. I could wind you for all I care. Oh, and give _your retainer_ a message, will you? Tell _him_ that we will be right here… ready and willing to take anything he throws at us!

**(Virizion gets up and exits. Reshiram enters.)**

Reshiram: So, this is where you all are. Cobalion just retreated… but not before I embarrassed him by beating him to a pulp that is… I have a feeling that this going to be one of many encounters.

Zekrom: I'm afraid so. And it is only going to get worse. Terrakion was rather gracious with the offering information.

Reshiram: Unlike Cobalion; he protected that information until the very last strike. Before I could force him to talk, he retreated. So… why were they here, and what do they want with N and Hilda?

Zekrom: One word dear brother: Kyurem.

Reshiram: Kyurem… what does he want with them?

Zekrom: To exact revenge. He wants to kill them. He wants you, me, AND Hilbert dead as well! Not only that… but he also tends to spread his vengeance across the globe. He wants to destroy it.

N: Whoa…

Zekrom: Diancie, it's been so long.

Diancie: I'm happy to see you again too Zekrom. Why don't we do some catching up?

Zekrom: There's just one problem. Mine and Hilda's room was destroyed by Cobalion's entrance.

Diancie: Oh. And you said Kyurem wants to destroy the world? Things have taken a turn for the worst, it seems.

* * *

**End of Scene 6.**


	7. Scene 7

**Cast appearances****:**

**Kristen Bell- Hilda**

**Lucy Hale- Zekrom**

**Nicholas DiMichele**** \- N**

**Jennifer Ellison- Bianca**

**Harry Styles- Cheren**

**Auli'i Cravalho- Diancie**

**Nicolette Pierini****\- Victini**

* * *

**(Cut to scene: ****Hilda and Zekrom's room at Castelia Hotel. Enter Hilda and Diancie.)**

Diancie: Wow, quite a bit of destruction, huh?

Hilda: Yeah. I still can't believe Kyurem's after me.

Diancie: And N too.

**Enter Cheren and Bianca**

Bianca: Hilda… Are you ok?

Hilda: Yeah, I'm fine.

Cheren: N told us about what happened. But then, again we can see for ourselves, can't we? I guess we were lucky not to have been involved this time. What a mess. Are you sure you're all right?

Hilda: Yes, I'm fine. In fact, I've never been better.

Bianca **(Suspicious but concerned): **Well… Alright. As long as you're okay then everything is fine, I guess. Anyway, N, Hilbert, Zekrom and Reshiram are waiting for us down at the hotel restaurant for breakfast. I think it's best for all of us to get a decent meal in to start the day, after a night like that… especially you, Hilda.

* * *

**Exit Cheren, Bianca, Hilda and Diancie. They re-enter as the set changes to the ****Castelia Hotel Outdoor Dining Area, along with N, Hilbert, Reshiram and Zekrom.**

Diancie: So, my name is Diancie, I'm from the Kalos Region and I'm a Rock and Fairy type.

N: Oh, so a new type has been discovered.

Hilda: Are there any other legendaries in Kalos?

Diancie: Yes. My sister Hoopa, my brother Volcanion, and our friends Xerneas, Yveltal and Zygarde.

Cheren: Could we get their help in defeating Kyurem?

Diancie: I don't know the whereabouts of all my fellow Kalos buddies but Hoopa. She's on her way right now. She's going to meet up with us in Nimbasa City.

Bianca: At least we're getting help from you and Hoopa.

Diancie: Hilda?

Hilda: No wonder I felt so intimated by Cobalion. You could just feel the hatred and spite beaming from his piercing glare. I'm also a reincarnation of one of the twins who instigated the war, so he must hate N and me especially. It was also the same thing with Virizion.

Zekrom: Don't take it personally, darling sister. They hate all humans. Terrakion also made it clear that Kyurem's mind is rather unstable. His psyche has been completely ravaged by hate and vengeance. He is a maniac and we must try and avoid him until we have a flawless plan of action.

Bianca: We also mustn't forget that the heroes are on their way as well. When they arrive, we will have more than enough allies to defend ourselves more sparingly. Kyurem wouldn't know what hit him!

Cheren: Yeah, what about these so called 'heroes'? When are they getting here anyway?

Diancie: From what I've heard, they should arrive late tonight.

N: Really… but that's hours away! What are we gonna do until then?

Hilda: Mum should arrive soon. She will debrief us more of our objective with the heroes. I told her to meet us here, so we will have to stay put until then.

* * *

**Exit Cheren, Bianca, Hilbert, Zekrom and Reshiram. Hilda decides to train Diancie some. Sound effect: Rustling Bush. Diancie runs offstage.**

Hilda: Hey, what are doing? Come back here, Diancie!

**Hilda exits and re-enters with Diancie as the set changes to a rocky slope. Diancie is chasing after a mouse-rabbit-like Pokémon. It is Victini.**

Hilda: All right, Diancie! Use Moonblast!

* * *

**Exit Hilda, Diancie and Victini. Cut to scene: Castelia City. Enter Bianca and Cheren.**

Cheren: You're still here? Research, huh?

Bianca: Yes. I may not be a strong Pokémon trainer as you or Hilda are… but when it comes to being smart, I beat you two hands down!

Cheren: You're smart, we know! No need to brag about it! At least we're not unbalanced klutzes like you are!

Bianca: Ouch, Cheren. Anyway, it was this realization that made me decide to become a researcher like Professor Juniper. But I'm not sure what I should specialize in: science of Pokémon like the professor, or Pokémon mythology like Hilda's grandfather Cedric.

Cheren: Well at the moment, it looks like you're studying mythology. Are you gathering information to help us against the fight between Kyurem and his legendary cronies?

Bianca: Yeah, something like that. I thought I should make myself useful and at least try and find out something we could use against them; knowledge is power, after all. But at the moment, all I'm coming up with are just rumors and assumed knowledge.

Cheren: Well, we can at least use that to get an idea of what we're dealing with…

Bianca: I guess so.

N **(O.S.): **Hey guys, have you seen Hilda?

**Enter N**

N: I've looked all over the hotel and couldn't find her. We agreed to stay put, didn't we?

Cheren: Well, if she is not inside the hotel, then she will still be inside the city somewhere. She wouldn't have gone very far; she's probably at the fitness center or something. So just relax, weirdo.

N: But she's out there on her own with Diancie! Zekrom's just drinking at the bar while Hilda is out there without her protection! What if Cobalion and his siblings attack again? Oh, Arceus, what if Kyurem himself goes after her next? And what if he finds Diancie?

Bianca: I wouldn't worry about that too much, N. If there's one thing I know about Hilda, it's that she can take care of herself. Not only that but she has her Pokémon to back her up if she runs into any danger.

Cheren: Yeah, the very same Pokémon that whooped your butt three months ago! Just how do you think she became regional champion in the first place… by begging and pleading? Hell no! Hilda's one tough advisory – on and off the Pokémon battlefield. You should know that better than anyone, Team Plasma King.

N: I know, but still…

* * *

**Exit N, Cheren and Bianca. Cut to scene: Rocky Slope. Enter Hilda, Diancie and Victini. Diancie falls to the floor.**

Hilda: Diancie!

**(Hilda picks up Diancie.)**

Victini: You did pretty well! A Pokémon is a reflection of its trainer: so like you who possesses a strong will, so do your Pokémon. I expected no less from a hero such as you… I'm impressed. In fact, you actually transcended my expectations! Way to go, hero!

Hilda: Wow…

Victini: You don't seem as surprised as I thought you would be. But then again, you've witnessed this happen before haven't you; you are partnered with Zekrom, your sister, after all.

Hilda: How do you know that?

Victini: I've been watching over you- you _and_ your sister. Well, not in a weird way or anything; I just needed to make sure that you were the one. That's all! Here, let me introduce myself. My name is Victini. Victini of Victory! The reason why I battled with you was to test you. From what I saw after that fight is that you are ready.

Hilda: Ready for what?

Victini: Ready to realize your destiny.

Hilda **(Getting suspicious): **Your words sound rather encrypted… as if you are trying to hide something from me. Are you talking about realizing my destiny as a hero?

Victini: I guess you can say that. I cannot really say any more than I have, as it may change the course of fate… you know the usual mumbo jumbo. The rest you'll have to figure out on your own. Anyway, enough about that; your friend needs medical attention.

Hilda: Oh, right.

Victini: Sorry for injuring your Pokémon the way I did… to make it up to you, how about I transport you to the nearest Pokémon Center?

Hilda: You can do that?

Victini: Well, I am part Psychic after all, so teleporting is no problem! Now, hold on tight.

**Exit Victini, Hilda and Diancie.**

* * *

**End of Scene 7.**


	8. Scene 8

**Cast appearances****:**

**Kristen Bell- Hilda**

**Lucy Hale- Zekrom**

**Zachary Gordon- Hilbert**

**Nicholas DiMichele**** – N**

**Marc Thompson- Reshiram**

**Harry Styles- Cheren**

**Auli'i Cravalho- Diancie**

**Nicolette Pierini****\- Victini**

**Emmy Rossum- Meloetta**

**Amy Poehler- Professor Juniper**

**Heather Thomas- Dawn **

**Jimmy Zoppi- Professor Oak**

**Jonathan Groff- Giratina**

**Aileen Quinn- Dialga**

* * *

**Cut to scene: Castelia Pokémon Center. Enter Hilda and Victini. Victini hands Hilda a cup of water.**

Victini: How long do you think it will take for Diancie to heal?

Hilda: She's part Rock type so the burns aren't all that bad.

Victini: As I said before; Pokémon are the reflection of their trainers. If your Pokémon love to fight with all they have not matter what the odds… then you do as well.

Hilda: I guess your right about that! Although sometimes, my strength does get the better of me… much like my Pokémon.

Victini: Yeah, I saw your brawl between you and Virizion last night. You got guts to take her on. It wasn't the smartest of moves… but guts none the less.

Hilda: You saw that?

Victini: Like I said: I have been watching over you and your sister all along. You're one tough human! You are the Princess of Ideals after all.

Hilda: It's been like that ever since I can remember. I always had this 'fire' inside me that just yearned to become stronger. I don't know why, but that's what I have always felt. At times, it has gotten in the way, but I have learned to deal with it. And I am not as strong as everyone thinks I am… I still have a long way to go.

Victini: Well... you're stronger than any other human I've seen your age.

Hilda: Victini, may I ask you a question?

Victini: Sure.

Hilda: Do you know anything about Kyurem?

Victini **(Getting sad): **Yeah, I know him. I've known him for a long time. We were once partners fighting alongside Sir Huge all those centuries ago.

Hilda: Sir Huge?

Victini: He was the first and True Hero told in history – the one who brought end to the first Unova war before his son and daughter begun the second one. He was the father of the twins, and the one Kyurem instilled his friendship and trust to before his separation.

Hilda: Oh, I see.

**Enter Diancie**

Hilda: Hey, Diancie.

Victini: For centuries, I had to watch Kyurem's descent into madness. Everyone had forgotten about him… but not me. Thinking about it now… I wish I did; at least then, I would have been spared the pain of seeing such a close friend and comrade become so ravished and destroyed by revenge and madness. Even now that he is free I cannot return to his side, since what he has in store for the world is what I detest – complete annulations of everything in the name of vengeance. He is an enemy that needs to be stopped!

Hilda: You must have cared for Kyurem very much.

Victini: Indeed I did. My desire to stop Kyurem is why I have come to you, Hilda. You may not know this, but you have right to a power hidden within this region. It is this power that can bring end to Kyurem's madness and rage. A power that can tame the most untamable.

Hilda: Really? What is this power?

Victini: That, I cannot tell you. I don't want to force fate, but I will at least guide you on the right path. It will all eventually pan out, so until then worry about your safety and start gathering the others who have yet to choose a side.

Hilda: Choose a side?

Victini: To choose to fight alongside you, or against you under Kyurem's ranks – much like Cobalion and his siblings. We may as well be at war Hilda. We need all the power we can get. Find others like me and coerce them to fight with you.

Hilda: Others like you… you mean legendaries?

Victini: In fact, I can start you off by introducing you to a friend of mine who is working within this city. She's a legendary like me. I'm sure she's performing at the café as we speak. Why don't we go there now and come back here later?

* * *

**They exit and re-enter as the set changes to Café Sonata. A green haired woman enters. It is Meloetta. She begins to sing.**

Meloetta: _Think of me. Think of me fondly when we've said goodbye. Remember me once in a while; please promise me you'll try. When you find that once again you long to take your heart back and be free, if you ever find a moment, spare a thought for me._

Hilda: Wow, she's really good.

Victini: I've always enjoyed hearing her sing. That's Meloetta. She's a Legendary Being like me. Unlike the others, she and I continued to adjust to the times as the world progressed.

Meloetta: _We never said our love was evergreen, or as __unchanging as the sea, but if you can still remember, stop and think of me ... Think of all the things we've shared and seen. Don't think about the way things might have been ... Think of me, think of me waking silent and resigned. Imagine me, trying too hard to put you from my mind. Recall those days, look back on all those times, think of the things we'll never do. There will never be a day, when I won't think of you..._

Hilda: Whoa, that voice!

Victini: She's an amazing soprano no doubt. Meloetta has been singing as an occupation for centuries now. But then again, that is her specialty; she is the Being of Song after all. The embodiment of music and dance.

Meloetta: _Flowers fade, the fruits of summer fade, they have their seasons, so do we. But please promise me that sometimes, you will think… Ah ah ah ah ah… Ah ah ah ah ah... Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah… Of me!_

Hilda: Bravo!

Victini: Meloetta! Come hither, will ya?

**(Meloetta walks down from the stage.)**

Meloetta: Hey there, Victini! I wasn't expecting you until later.

Victini: Hey, Meloetta. I figured you'd be working right about now, so I thought I'd drop by and introduce you to a new friend of mine. Hilda, this is Meloetta the Being of Song. Meloetta, this is Hilda, Professor Juniper's daughter. It turns out she's one of the reincarnated twins. And do you remember Diancie?

Meloetta: Oh, I see. And yes, it's so nice to see you again, Diancie. I was just wondering why you gave her my actual title so casually, but if she is a chosen one of fate, then I guess it's appropriate. How do you do, Hilda dear?

Hilda: I'm good. It's an honor to meet you.

Victini: Meloetta, you know why I've come here…

Meloetta: Yes. Do not worry, you have my full support. I want to stop Kyurem just as much as you do.

Victini: I knew you would say that.

Meloetta: My set is done, which means I am off for the rest of the day. So Miss Hilda, where to next?

Hilda: Let's go to to the hotel, where I will debrief the others about you guys. Zekrom and I got a new room after our old one was destroyed.

Meloetta: Then lead the way, oh, fearless leader.

* * *

**They exit and re-enter as the set changes to the Castelia Hotel restaurant, along with Zekrom, Hilbert, N, and Professor Juniper.**

Hilda: Hi, mum.

Professor Juniper: How's it going, sweetie?

Hilda: Great! I'm sure you've heard of Diancie. She, Meloetta, Victini and I are going to tell you about what we know so far.

Victini: So, Professor Juniper, I've been watching Kyurem like a hawk and gathering as much information as I could before revealing myself to Hilda. I've also discovered that it was Ghetsis himself who signed your daughter's death warrant, as well as N's.

Professor Juniper: Victini, have you met Hilbert?

Victini: No.

Professor Juniper: Hilbert, this is Victini. Victini, this is my son, Hilbert.

Hilbert: Nice to meet you, Victini.

Victini: You and Hilda have a very nice mother.

N: I figured dad would do something as deadly as that. I have a plan. We need to gather the remaining Unova legendaries.

Cheren: Did you say there's a fourth sibling? Does that mean that Keldeo would be on their side already?

Victini: I don't think so. Keldeo had a falling out with his other siblings centuries ago. In fact, it was right after the second war when Cobalion and the others shunned him. Ever since then, he has been running across this region never stopping, trying to forget. Wherever there is water, you can be sure Keldeo will be there, running atop the water's surface to wherever the current takes him.

Diancie: That's a little sad…

Victini: Cobalion's a jerk, what more can I say. If you don't agree with him, you're against him. Simple as that.

Zekrom: Why do we need the others, anyway? Not only do you have Reshiram and I – the most powerful of the Unova Beings – but we also have these heroes and their legendary friends arriving soon. We already have enough power to take on that monster, so why waste time looking for those drunken idiot brothers and a scared little boy?

Victini: Wait… there are others coming?

Reshiram: That's right. The ones born from Arceus and Angeallen's own flesh and bone will be joining us.

Victini: Really? This will be the first time we've ever met the others, isn't it? When will they be arriving?

Professor Juniper: Not long now. About four hours.

* * *

**They all exit and re-enter as the set changes to Castelia Harbor. From stage left, Dawn, Dialga, Giratina and Professor Oak enter. Hilda talks with Zekrom in the background while her mother talks to Professor Oak.**

Professor Juniper: Professor Oak! It's good to see you teach! How was your trip?

Professor Oak: There was a small bump in the road. But other than that, it was an enjoyable cruise. How have things been holding up here?

Professor Juniper: Well, I guess you could say that it could be better; Kyurem has begun to make his move.

Professor Oak: I see. Then we much act quickly.

Professor Juniper: And you must be Dawn Rowan, the World Pokémon Champion of Sinnoh and hero to us all. It's a pleasure to meet you.

Dawn: Hi, it's great to meet you too.

Professor Juniper: Might I introduce you to our current Unova champion? Hilda!

Hilda: Coming, mum!

**(Hilda races over to her mother and Dawn.)**

Professor Juniper: Dawn, this is Hilda Juniper, my daughter, and our current Unova Champion. Hilda, meet Dawn, the World Champion of Sinnoh. She's your competition!

Hilda: Hi! Nice to meet you!

Dawn: You too. You must be really strong to have become regional champion at such a young age… we'll have to test our abilities someday.

Hilda: Sure. I'm not as strong as everyone thinks I am, but you bet! I look forward to the challenge.

Professor Juniper: Even so, my daughter is quite the force to be reckoned with.

Hilda: Mum, knock it off!

**(On the other side of the stage, Giratina is chatting with Victini.)**

Victini: So, you're the one Kyurem always went on about. I never thought that I would ever have the chance to meet you; the last I heard, you were locked within the Distortion World for all eternity. He always called you father, you know… I guess that was his way of being appreciative of you completing his life where Arceus left off. Giratina, the Being of Distortion- the dark embodiment to the One's Light. Does looking at you now, also equate to be looking at Him?

Giratina: You remind me of a certain little witch I had to put up with the seven years I spent in Heaven. I wonder… could you be a relation to her? In any case, that smart little mouth of yours is beginning to get on my nerves.

Victini: I'm not scared of you, but I'm not trying to pick a fight with you either. I just wanted to see if you lived up to your reputation… to see for myself why Kyurem thought so highly of you. I can tell that all the stories ring true; even when just standing before me, I can sense that dark, ominous, and powerful evil around you… but it's not dangerous either. You may be powerful, but not threatening. Well… at least not yet.

Giratina: I'm glad we have an understanding.

Victini: Anyway, I think it's time that I clue you all in on the situation. Yes, Kyurem is our enemy and yes, he threatens the entire planet. But even with our power gathered here, we are not ready yet. There is more that you all need to know.

Dialga: It seems you already have taken charge, little one.

Victini: What do you expect? I'm Victini, the embodiment of Victory! Just follow my lead and it will be all right!

* * *

**End of Scene 8.**


	9. Scene 9

**Cast appearances****:**

**Kristen Bell- Hilda**

**Lucy Hale- Zekrom**

**Nicolette Pierini****\- Victini**

**Auli'i Cravalho- Diancie**

**Heather Thomas- Dawn **

**Jonathan Groff- Giratina**

**Rose Byrne- Mesprit**

**Ben Cox- Jimmy Gold**

**Bill Hader- Raikou**

**Jennifer Ellison- Bianca **

**Aileen Quinn- Dialga**

**Sarah Natochenny- Ash**

**Luci Christian- Anna**

**Lori Phillips- Hoopa**

**Elliot Kerley- Young Kyurem**

**Emmy Rossum- Meloetta**

**Rupert Evans- Ho-Oh**

**Kate Nelligan- Lugia**

**James Russell- Gary**

* * *

**Cut to scene: Castelia Hotel Restaurant. Enter Hilda, Zekrom, Victini, Bianca, Diancie, Lugia, Dawn, Ash, Anna, Dialga and Giratina.**

Victini: Ok, everyone. Listen up. We're going to split you up into four teams. The first team will gather the remaining Unova legendaries who have yet to choose a side. The second team will stay behind and do further research on Kyurem and exploit his weaknesses. The third team will have to perform a dangerous task: they need to _spy _on Kyurem and his allies. Lastly, the fourth team will find the two splicers that contain Kyurem's power.

Lugia: Splicers?

Victini: Kyurem is using Ghetsis, and the remains of Team Plasma to look for these relic splicers. They could be out there searching for them as we speak.

Giratina: Exactly what are these 'splicers'?

Victini: When Kyurem's powers split into three, his powers of Black and White became embodied within Reshiram and Zekrom. However at the time, their new bodies could not handle the amount of power that Kyurem truly possessed. He is a being within his own league – much like you, Giratina. Of course newly born beings could never handle that amount to power; they would have imploded on themselves. There is only so much they could take… especially since these powers were actually gifted by you and Arceus. If you want to get technical, Kyurem is actually the fusion of both you and _Him_.

Giratina: How do you know all this, kid?

Victini: Kyurem told me himself. There's no one better to know you, thank you yourself, right…? Anyway, the remains of these opposing powers gained their own material form, becoming these splicers. With one of these splicers, Kyurem can change his form reflecting that power's nature. Also the power of that splicer would be added to his own. Just imagine if he had both of them!

Bianca: But even with those splicers alone, he could never regain his original power, right?

Victini: Technically speaking, his powers were split into five: him, Reshiram, Zekrom and these splicers. So logically speaking, he would need these splicers, AND Reshiram and Zekrom to become complete.

Diancie: So it's not just N, Hilda and Hilbert. Reshiram and Zekrom are also in danger!

Victini: It doesn't matter if he needs Reshiram and Zekrom to become complete; these splicers are enough to make him whole again. When I say Black and White is to encompass all binary opposites, which allows this universe to exist the way it does. Good and evil, chaos and order, light and darkness. If he were to regain these opposing elements… these values that once made him whole that exists not only within Reshiram and Zekrom, but more importantly, within these relics…

Hilda: I think I get it. With the elements of Black, White and the shades of Grey harmonized within a single place, a single entity, it would transcend divinity. Kyurem would be back where he started as the embodiment of all three. He was perfect when he possessed all three and would be again if he regained those elements once more.

Victini: You're getting it. It doesn't surprise me that _you_ of all people would be the first to understand… Also keep this in mind: as strong as Reshiram and Zekrom may be compared to us other beings of Unova, they don't even come close to what is materialized inside those splicers. As I said, those splicers are the powers of Black and White as close to pure form as power can get, then materialized into physical matter. Reshiram and Zekrom may as well be simple mutations of Kyurem's split – clones gifted with his power. They're just as powerful as Palkia and Dialga.

Lugia: I still don't get it.

Ash: I have to admit, that I don't either.

Gary: Kyurem, plus those splicers, equals end-of-the-world. You get it now?

Anna: Geez, you don't have to be a jerk about it, Gary!

Victini: All right, let's get started by organizing us all into these teams. So then… who is brave enough to spy on Kyurem?

* * *

**They all exit. Cut to scene: Nimbasa City. Enter Hoopa.**

Hoopa: I'm starting to get concerned. Where could they be? Gee, I hope Kyurem hasn't found my sister. Please, Diancie, please be ok…

* * *

**Exit Hoopa. Cut to scene: ****Hilda and Zekrom's room at Castelia Hotel. Enter ****Hilda, Zekrom, Victini, Bianca, N, Reshiram, Diancie, Lugia, Dawn, Ash, Anna, Dialga, Giratina, Ho-Oh, Jimmy, Meloetta and Raikou.**

Victini: Ok guys, all of us here will be the ones finding the rest of the Unova legendaries. Ash and Anna, if anything were to happen; you two would go with the third team. But that's only in an emergency situation.

Ash: Got it.

Anna: Crystal clear.

**(Victini pulls out a map of Unova.)**

Victini: Landorus likes to hang out at the Abundant Shrine around Route 14. But his brothers Tornadus and Thundurus are different. They like to stay together creating strange weather patterns. We will have to keep up with reports on strange weather phenomenon to find them. As for Keldeo, it'd be best to stick around areas where there's lots of water. We'll need to work out a route that keeps us close to lakes and running rivers. That's the only way we'll find Keldeo.

Dialga: So the only one we can be sure of a location is this Keldeo? This will prove to make things difficult for us.

**Exit Hilda and Diancie**

Giratina: I should warn you kid, that my sister can be quite the 'stick-in-the-mud' when it comes to these situations. She is always so serious about these things and can never find any enjoyment in it.

Dialga: Well, wouldn't you be serious in a situation like this, when the world's very existence is at stake?! Wait… why am I trying to reason with you? You DID try to destroy the universe before, you demon!

Zekrom: Oh, how sweet; the handsome cute duo is fighting. We have business here, so why don't you go make out somewhere else gentleman and young lady?

Victini: Enough already!

Jimmy: Wow, those two are having fun.

Raikou: Heh, Dialga still has that short temper of hers.

Ho-Oh: You can say _that _again!

Victini: Hey, anyone know where Hilda went?

Zekrom: She is down at the restaurant's bar having some time to herself. My sister has had no time alone to gather her thoughts quietly since this whole affair started. She just needs to be on her own for a while.

Victini: I guess I can understand that…

Reshiram: I'm starting to wonder where Diancie went…

* * *

**Everyone exits. Cut to scene: Castelia Hotel Bar. Enter Hilda and Diancie**

Diancie: I know what you're thinking, Hilda.

Hilda: Yeah.

**Enter Young Kyurem**

Young Kyurem: You seem rather content over there, don't you?

Diancie: Hilda, I have a bad feeling about this…

Young Kyurem: You look so happy… despite the doomed fate that has befallen upon you… Hilda Juniper.

Diancie: Told you.

Hilda: Who are you, and how do you know my name?

Young Kyurem: Oh, I'm just a fan. It's great to finally meet you face-to-face. I know a lot about you… you could say that I sort of idolize you. You must be really strong to have become regional champion at only seventeen… you really are something else Miss Juniper. Too bad about the fate you have been given…

Diancie: Like _what?_

Hilda: And just what you mean by that?

Young Kyurem: The curse of being a reincarnation of one of the Hero Twins, whom destroyed Unova those centuries ago.

Hilda: Things are starting to get a little fishy.

Diancie: Don't you mean Corphish-y?

Hilda: Just how do you know that I am a reincarnation?

Young Kyurem: Everybody knows. Even the couple over there at their cozy little table knows about you being a reincarnated hero. It's basically old news. However what they don't know, is that being a reincarnation of one of those falsely glorified twits, is to become doomed to be swallowed by the darkness. Being bound to _their _legacy through body and soul means for no hope of redemption… and eventually, the cold and icy winds will swallow you. That green haired friend of yours too.

Hilda: You're really creeping out, kid; for someone who's a fan, you sound like you really hate me.

Young Kyurem: I'm just giving you a friendly warning. Right now you are walking a straight and narrow path towards your death, and to tell you the truth… I don't want to see you die. I really, truly do like you… please stop before it's too late.

* * *

**Exit Hilda, Diancie and Young Kyurem. Cut to scene: Hilda and Zekrom's room at Castelia Hotel. Enter Victini and Giratina.**

Victini: Feeling nostalgic, Renegade? I bet Unova's changed a lot since your last visit… How long ago was that?

Giratina: Long before you were born, kid. In fact, you were never around the last I roamed this earth. When did you appear?

Victini: Not long after your imprisonment actually… I just missed you. Meeting you now is quite a treat, considering how much Kyurem used to go on about you…

Giratina: Really?

Victini: Yeah, he idolized you a lot. I guess breathing life into him was a large part of that. Before, he was just an offset of Arceus's power waiting for what he was missing. You were that missing piece. I've always questioned that: was you playing 'god' with him a coincidence… or was it all part of Arceus's plan? Maybe you giving Kyurem life was part of a bigger picture that even we beings cannot see… you know…?

Giratina: Knowing my father, that may be more than likely the case.

Dawn **(O.S.)**: If there is one thing we know about Arceus, is that he always has a plan.

**Enter Dawn**

Dawn: He even had a plan when Gira-kun rampaged throughout the world eight years ago.

Victini: Oh, that's right; Giratina tried to destroy this world first. I guess lust for world destruction runs in the family!

Giratina: And I almost succeeded as well. And I have never regretted it.

Victini: I bet you haven't, Renegade. Anyway, I came here to ask you something. Long ago, Kyurem told me that you once had the power to communicate with him telepathically. Is that true?

Giratina: It is. However he seemed more enthusiastic to use that ability more than I. I saw it of more of a nuisance than anything.

Victini: Can you contact him for me? I want to know what he's up to, and I'm sure he would be more than happy to tell you. Also, I haven't seen nor heard of him for a while; I need to know… how 'far gone' he is now.

Giratina: You may regret it, kid.

Victini: Why?

Giratina: Very well. Dawn, I'm afraid you have to go. This ability I have to communicate with Kyurem, also allows those close to me to listen in as well. If you remain here in this room with me, you will be able to hear everything. I fear what he may have to say will disturb you.

Dawn: Hey, if I was able to handle you eight years ago, then I'm sure what this Kyurem has to say will be nothing for me to worry about. I'm also curious of what he has to say.

Giratina: As always you have a point, my dear Dawn. I'm about to create the link, so I need the both of you to remain silent for the moment.

**Giratina exits for a few seconds and then re-enters.**

Giratina: Oh, just great. He is deliberately blocking me.

* * *

**Dawn and Victini exit. Giratina follows them, continuing his rant as it fades out. Cut to scene: Castelia Hotel Bar. Enter Hilda, Diancie and Young Kyurem.**

Young Kyurem: Like I said, I am just a fan… a fan who is just worried about you. That's all. I don't want you to die when you have become such a source of inspiration for everyone. Forget about all this. If you do, I'm sure the winds will spare you… they've come to like you too. Don't let them regret swallowing you, for if you do continue… they'll have no choice but to.

Diancie: I don't get any of this…

Hilda: You don't have to worry about me, kid; I have accepted my fate. I will do what I need to do, no matter what the dangers may be. You have this negative view about the Twin Heroes I'm reincarnated from, but it doesn't mean I'm anything like them. In fact, I will be better than them! I will face the cold winds that howl against me without any fear. As long I have my friends and allies at my aide, I will be victorious. I will not back down, I will not give up till it's over, and I will fight to the end!

Young Kyurem: So brave, and yet so foolish. But I do have to admire your guts. I knew there was a reason why I liked you. We will meet again little warrior princess… that you can be assured of.

**Exit Young Kyurem**

Diancie: Who… was _that?_

Hilda: Let's just go.

* * *

**Exit Hilda and Diancie. Enter Mesprit**

Mesprit: Well, that was rather bold of him. But it does make me wonder what he was hoping to gain out of that. Was it to size up his enemies… or just for petty amusement? If he is anything like his 'father', I'm guessing it's the latter. I know that was _you_, Kyurem.

**Exit Mesprit**

* * *

**End of Scene 9.**


	10. Scene 10

**Cast appearances****:**

**Kristen Bell- Hilda**

**Lucy Hale-****Zekrom**

**Nicholas DiMichele- N**

**Caitlin Glass- ****Shaymin**

**Alicia Morton-****Uxie **

**Kaitlyn Dias- ****Jirachi**

**Nicolette Pierini- Victini**

**Rose Byrne- ****Mesprit**

**Auli'i Cravalho-**** Diancie**

**Lori Phillips-****Hoopa**

**Heather Thomas- ****Dawn**

**Jonathan Groff- Giratina**

**Colton Haynes- Kyurem**

**Grey De Lisle- ****May**

* * *

**The scene starts with a blackout.**

Giratina **(O.S.): **You dare to call yourself a child of Arceus?! A worthless sniveling spec such as you will never transcend the power of the divine! Allow me to swallow you as mercy. May the darkness tear away at your soul…Shaymin.

* * *

**The blackout fades. It is nighttime. Shaymin wakes up in her bed with a scream. Enter Uxie, Mesprit and Jirachi**

Uxie: It was that dream again, wasn't it?

**Jirachi hands Shaymin a glass of water. After taking a few sips, Shaymin puts the glass down and hugs Mesprit.**

Jirachi: This can't go on, Shaymin. You gotta get over this fear you have about Giratina. I know that he totally frightened you that day; he was the bad guy. We totally get it. But he has changed, and you're not doing yourself any favors by fretting over what he did to you in the past. You need to forgive him and move on. It's the only way you can beat this!

Shaymin: I can't.

**(Jirachi begins to sing.)**

Jirachi: _Life can be rough. Life can be short. __So fill this lifetime only with good times. You're no different, you're not strange. You are beautiful this way. Time to clear your mind. Let go and join our kind. No more fear, no more shame. No more pain._

Uxie: _Cha, cha!_

Jirachi, Uxie and Mesprit: _Time to live, time to fly. Time to face your fears. Time to spark (Spark, spark), time to shine. Time to out your fears tonight._

Shaymin: I can't…

Uxie: _Here we are, times have changed. People you know have something to say. We're no different, _

Jirachi and Mesprit:_ Except one way. _

Uxie_: We are brave enough to be okay. Time to love yourself, you're sexier that way. No more hate, no more shame, it's your faith._

Mesprit: _Cha, cha!_

Jirachi, Uxie and Mesprit: _Time to live, time to fly. Time to face your fears. Time to spark, time to shine. Time to out your fears tonight._

Uxie: _I, I, I, I, I, I_

Mesprit: _You know, know me. Finally singing round, so proud, so proud. Feeling invincible, feel it all around. You do, you do, you do.  
_  
Jirachi and Uxie**: **_Oooh, you do!_

Mesprit: _Cha, cha!_

Jirachi, Uxie and Mesprit: _Time to live, time to fly. Time to face your fears. Time to spark, time to shine. Time to out your fears tonight._

Uxie: _Oh tonight…_

Shaymin: You're right! I have to face my fear and not let Giratina get in the way! But I don't know if I can…

Mesprit: That's our girl! Just don't give up till it's over! Hold on, I think I have an idea. I'm going to have a talk with Dawn tomorrow and see if she will help me on this. We'll help Shaymin overcome her fear no matter what!

* * *

**Exit Jirachi, Mesprit, Shaymin and Uxie. It is morning. Cut to scene: ****Hilda and Zekrom's room at Castelia Hotel. Enter Hilda and N.**

N: Good morning, Hilda. Almost ready?

Hilda: Almost. I just need to pack a few hygiene products that my sister is currently using in the bathroom, and then we'll be ready for the fight ahead. I'm excited.

N: I'm excited too. This will be the first time I've travelled with friends besides Pokémon. But I have to admit, that I'm a little nervous about it too; this will be a new experience for me. As you already know, I have always been alone except for my Pokémon friends. But I'm glad that I'll be sharing this new experience with you… travelling with you searching for the other legendaries will make the journey a little less daunting.

Hilda: Don't worry N, it will be fun. Trust me; the more people you have to share the moment with, the more fun and exciting it will be. That goes for our Pokémon too; they'll be making new friends as well.

N: And I'm glad my Pokémon will have that opportunity. But… I'm most excited getting to know you a little more, Hilda… W-w-well I mean… we're both heroes right? S-s-so it makes sense that we should get to know each other a little better… to know each other's strategies and get an idea of what the other's thinking…? It's more for battle advantage than anything else, really!

Hilda: Is that really the reason, N? If so, then that seems kinda cold, don't you think?

**(Hilda kisses N on the cheek.)**

Hilda: C'mon, the others will be waiting for us downstairs.

N: That and I'm hungry.

**Exit N and Hilda. Enter Zekrom.**

Zekrom: Go for it kid. She's practically begging you to. But be warned; she'll be quite the challenge. But as long you don't screw up like you did then, you should be fine.

* * *

**Zekrom exits and re-enters along with Hilda, N, Mesprit, Jirachi, Shaymin, Uxie, Dialga, Victini, Diancie and Dawn as the set changes to the Castelia Hotel Lobby. While Hilda and the others are talking in the background, we are focused on Dawn and Mesprit.**

Mesprit: As you know, Giratina attacked Shaymin some time ago, and that has led to her recurring nightmares.

Dawn: I never knew. I mean, of course I knew Giratina tried to take her hostage and Cresselia saved her… but I never realized how much of an emotional scar it left upon her.

Mesprit: That nightmare appeared again last night. Her screams were enough to wake all of us up in a fright. Her emotional indicators were so off the charts that it was beginning to affect even me; as the Being of Emotion, I'm rather sensitive to these things. She was so frightened. We need to put an end to this, and I have a plan to do that.

Dawn: What do you have in mind?

Mesprit: We need to shock her out of her fear, which is why I suggest to you that Shaymin go along with you and Giratina looking for the other Unova Beings. She needs to realize that Giratina has changed and being close to him for a prolonged time will help her realize that. Also, she needs to interact with him. This is where you come in: have Giratina train her how to fight. Shaymin has lost a lot of confidence over the years and has almost forgotten how to defend herself. Having the very person she fears coercing her may just snap her out of it.

Dawn: Or traumatize her even more? Are you sure you want to risk that?

Mesprit: It depends on how Giratina goes about it, which will determine the end result. It needs to be done right, so make it clear to him to take baby steps. Tell him to be nurturing, be sympathizing, be caring. You never know, the results may end up better than expected. This will also be good for him, for it will teach him to be a better person. He has indeed changed, but his change was mostly all for you. His usual dark and wicked demeanor still has the tendency to give most of our friends the creeps.

Dawn: I understand. Ok, I'm in.

Mesprit: I'm glad. Thanks, Dawn.

**(Dawn goes off to join the others while Mesprit pulls Shaymin aside.)**

Mesprit: Shaymin, we've decided to have you go with Dawn and the others.

Shaymin: I'm not so sure about that.

Mesprit: We'll help you. I promise.

Shaymin: You're a great friend. Thank you, Mesprit.

**(Shaymin and Mesprit head over to the group. Once again, we are focused on everyone.)**

Giratina: What is that little pink-haired imp up to now?

Dawn: Actually… there's something about that I need to talk to you about.

Giratina: Hmm? What do you… Aagh! **(He falls to his knees in pain.)**

Dawn: Giratina! What's wrong?

Giratina: Hello, Kyurem.

Kyurem **(O.S.)**: Ah, so glad you can still recognize my pulse… my dear beloved father. Tell me, how did the Distortion World treat you for the thousands of years you were imprisoned? Did it drive you mad… insane with thoughts for the longing of sweet revenge against that foolish abomination that is Arceus? We're the same, you and I; we both want self-gratification for the loneliness and suffering we endured. Doesn't that make your heart dance to realize that we both have the same desires for end to all life? As they say, like father like son!

Victini: You're a jerk!

Kyurem **(O.S.)**: So glad to hear that you are there with father as well, Victini my old friend. Why not just put an end to your worthless crusade to stop me and just give up already! Not only are you offering your life for the slaughter, but others as well foolish to follow you. You never had the power to oppose me and never will, you weak little mouse!

Victini: Shut up! Mark my words, we will stop you, you pathetic mass of cold walking slush!

Kyurem **(O.S.)**:Such harsh words, my little Vicky… but they're empty threats that mean nothing! Fine, go ahead and try to stop me; to be honest I'm rather itching for this game to begin. So let us begin this war, and may the world fall within our flames! By the way, are the little heroes with you as well… more preferably, little Miss Hilda Juniper?

Hilda: Hear ya loud and clear, Kyurem! And from the way it sounds, you're one self-entitled little brat, aren't ya? Can't wait to meet you in person, so I can finally and kick… your… ASS!

Kyurem **(O.S.)**: Well, if it will be anything like you did to Virizion… then I'm eagerly anticipating it. Aside from reuniting with father again, I am most excited to see you… my little warrior princess…

Hilda: Creepy, but you don't scare me. We're gonna beat you, and when that day finally comes you're gonna regret the day you were born! We will not back down, we will not give up till it's over, and we will fight to the end!

Kyurem **(O.S.)**: Ah, and it is this very robust nature of yours, which has intrigued me so. It is the very reason why I especially wish to meet you and see how true you are to your word. The day when we truly meet will eventually dawn, my little warrior princess… SO COME! MAY THE GAME BEGIN!

Giratina: He's gone.

Victini: Are you sure?

Giratina: I can no longer feel his astral pulse. I guess he is done with all he had to say to us.

Victini: I see. Well, there's one thing we can say for certain: Kyurem intends to destroy the world no matter what. He is too far gone to desire for anything else. Not only that, but he seems to have developed an interest in Hilda and her sister. Girls, it'll be best to watch yourselves with extra caution from now on.

Hilda: Ok.

Zekrom: We'll keep each other safe.

Victini: As for the rest of us, we all better get started. Time continues to waste and we're not doing ourselves any favors lingering around here. When we exit those doors, our quests will begin. I wish you all well… and pray that you all remain safe. Good luck everyone, and may Arceus watch over us!

* * *

**Everyone exits. Cut to scene: Nimbasa City. Enter Dawn and Giratina.**

Dawn: So what do you think? Can you do it?

Giratina: You do realize that I am not the nurturing type. But, I do realize that it is my fault for her current condition, so… I'll try.

Dawn: It will be a long and patient process, but I know you can do it.

**Enter Victini, May and Hilda.**

Victini: Aww, nuts!

May: I don't get it. Why did he run away from us?

Dawn: Victini, May, what's wrong?

Victini: I found Keldeo, but he ran away before I could try and reason with him. Shortly after, we ran into the director at the Nimbasa Musical Theater, and he reassured us that next time, we'd be able to get through to him.

Hilda: Keldeo… isn't that the name of Cobalion's brother whom he shunned?

Victini: Yes. Keldeo is the Being of Lakes and Rivers.

**Diancie enters from stage left and Hoopa from stage right.**

Diancie: Hoopa!

Hoopa: Diancie!

**(Diancie and Hoopa run to each other and embrace.)**

Hilda: Who's that?

Diancie: This is Hoopa, my sister. I told you about her, remember?

Hoopa: I heard that Kyurem is up to no good. That's why I decided to come here and join the fight.

Hilda: Have you seen Volcanion and the others?

Hoopa: Unfortunately I haven't.

Hilda: Let's go walk around and catch up. Perhaps you could tell us what it's like in Kalos?

* * *

**End of Scene 10- 5 minute intermission**


	11. Scene 11

**Cast appearances****:**

**Kristen Bell- Hilda**

**Lucy Hale-****Zekrom**

**Kaitlyn Dias- ****Jirachi**

**Nicolette Pierini- Victini**

**Charice- Xerneas**

**Greyson Chance- Azelf**

**Rose Byrne- Mesprit**

**Emmy Rossum- Meloetta**

**Auli'i Cravalho- Diancie**

**Lori Phillips- Hoopa**

**H.D. Quinn- Cobalion**

**Amy Poehler- Professor Juniper**

**Jennifer Ellison- Bianca**

**Austin Abrams- Kamon Silver**

**Daniel Huttlestone- Gary Oak**

**Elle Fanning-**** Cynthia**

**Corey Burton- Theater Director**

**Vic Mignogna- Keldeo**

* * *

**Cut to scene: Nacrene City Library. Enter Jirachi, Bianca, Professor Juniper, Kamon, Gary and Cynthia. In the background, Celebi, Marina, Brock and Uxie sit reading books.**

Bianca: Don't worry, Jirachi. I'll be careful next time.

Jirachi: I should really warn you not to do that again in the future. You shouldn't try and overwhelm yourself; there's only so much a human body can handle you know… you should know your limitations. Not only that, but you already seemed clumsy on your feet…

Bianca: I know! I'm such a klutz! I should know better. I guess I'm just excited. I'm finally using my strengths to help people. I'm not a strong trainer as I thought I would be… that realization hit really hard during my journey. I'm nothing compared to Cheren and Hilda; they're awesome trainers. Since then, I've been rather undecided on what I should do. I'm a thinker, not a fighter… something that I learned the hard way.

Cynthia: You shouldn't doubt yourself as a trainer. You're an amazing trainer; I can see that from here. Believe me; I have an eye for seeing this type of thing. And it is not all about being strong – yes, being strong helps, but that is not what Pokémon battles are all about.

Kamon: That's right. Pokémon battles also take planning and organization. With the right strategy and combination, even the weakest side can win. Even I once thought that being strong was the only way to win… but I learned the hard way that this was very untrue. It was hard… a very hard lesson.

Bianca: I know all this to be true… but still…

Kamon: How about we see just how good you actually are then? Perhaps after I see what you can do, we can determine if being a trainer is right for you. Hey, to be honest, I was starting to get bored with all this reading… a Pokémon battle would be a nice break, wouldn't you say?

Bianca: Alright.

Gary: Alright, a Pokémon battle! The Unova newbie against one of the World's Elite Four. This should be interesting!

Bianca: What? A world ranked Elite Four?

Kamon: Too late to back out now; once you accept a challenge, you cannot go back! This should be enlightening for you; this will prove just how good you really are. Get ready!

Gary: Alright, let's get this show started! The loser has to buy lunch!

* * *

**Exit ****Jirachi, Bianca, Professor Juniper, Kamon, Gary, Cynthia, Celebi, Marina, Brock and Uxie. Cut to scene: Nimbasa Musical Theatre. Enter Hilda, Victini, Dawn, Diancie, Hoopa, Azelf, Meloetta and the Theater Director.**

Victini: You want us to star in your drama production?

Director: Yes… if you could…

Victini: As much as we would like to help you, I'm afraid we'll have to decline. We're on an important quest and we just don't have the time to indulge ourselves in recreational activities… any matter how intriguing…

Hilda: That and we're not actors!

Dawn: None of us would have a single clue about… improvisation and all that stuff!

Director: I can help you in that department. With my quick tutelage and direction, your energy and passion will be more than enough to pull this off! Please help me! If you do, I will introduce you to that Pokémon you were chasing earlier.

Victini: What? You know Keldeo?

Director: I'll take you to him now, if you'd like?

Hoopa: Does this mean you know about his human form?

Director: Yes. How do you know that? Just who are you people and what kind of quest are you on?

Victini: We'll explain that while you lead us to Keldeo. You may as well know, since you know about him…

* * *

**Exit ****Hilda, Victini, Dawn, Diancie, Hoopa, Azelf, Meloetta and the Theater Director. Cut to scene: Nimbasa City. Enter Jirachi, Bianca, Professor Juniper, Kamon, Gary, Cynthia, Celebi, Marina, Brock and Uxie.**

Kamon: Meh; I guess you're pretty good for a newbie.

**(Marina slaps his arm.)**

Kamon: What!? What else can I say; nothing else will seem to make her feel any better… I mean, look at her!

**(Bianca is in a corner, crying. Kamon steps up to her.)**

Kamon: Bianca, you're beating yourself up too much about your loss. You got serious talent, considering you have been a trainer for only a short while. You even held your own against me! Stop being so hard on yourself!

Bianca: Sorry. I know I did a great job considering the circumstances… it's just that I have lost so many times that it's just beginning to become too stressful for me to bare. This is why I decided to dedicate my life in becoming a researcher, because I couldn't handle losing all the time anymore. It took so many defeats to realize the truth that I'm not that good trainer like Hilda and Cheren are. I can never compare to them! It was hard lesson for me to learn, and it still is!

Cynthia: But even so, you continue to fight. That just shows how strong willed you really are… even if you yet to realize that yourself. You never give up till the very end, despite the truths you have learned. Also remember this: your Pokémon are the reflection of you. They're the result of yourself as a human being, your experiences, and the lessons you have learned. And from that battle, I saw that they have as much of an iron will as you do.

Bianca: You really think so?

Cynthia: As Kamon said: stop being so hard on yourself. Take a step back and look upon your achievements as a trainer and less on the failures. Perhaps then you will finally realize just how good you really are, and truly begin transcending as a trainer.

Bianca: Thanks, Miss Cynthia.

Gary: And with that said, I think it's time to get some lunch. Remember, the loser has to buy lunch, so get going Bianca! I'm hungry! Besides, you could probably use the walk to calm down…

Uxie: It's rather surprising to realize that you can be such an ass and yet thoughtful at the same time, Gary… I admire Brock because he's the same way.

Gary: I know. It's a gift.

* * *

**Exit ****Jirachi, Bianca, Professor Juniper, Kamon, Gary, Cynthia, Celebi, Marina, Brock and Uxie. Cut to scene: Backstage. Enter Hilda, Victini, Dawn, Diancie, Hoopa, Azelf, Meloetta and the Theater Director.**

Director: …And since then, Keldeo has become one of our greatest actors. He never realized he had such talent until his first performance. After all those centuries of existing, he never knew what a niche he had for the stage and how right at home he felt. But when he finally opened up and told me of his past, I began to wonder that perhaps he was just happy pretending to be someone else. When he is on stage he is a character – someone else who is not him. It may be his way of dealing with his past… or perhaps running away from it.

Victini: The ones who may have beaten him and left him to suffer that day, may have very well been Cobalion and Keldeo's other siblings.

Zekrom **(O.S.)**: After finding out he had been cast out by his brethren, I thought the same too.

**Enter Zekrom**

Hilda: Hey, sis.

Victini **(Seething with rage)**: Oh, that Cobalion! When I see him again, I'm gonna burn him to a crisp!

Director: So, you're on a journey to gather the other Unova Legendary Pokémon, are you? That will be quite a fleeting task to achieve indeed. At least you got a good start with yourself and lady Meloetta over there… hopefully Keldeo will be happy to join you as well. But I must warn you: it may take a lot of persuasion to remove Keldeo from his comfort zone; he feels very safe here.

Diancie: We know. We're hoping that when he finally understands what we're doing, he'll find the courage and strength to join our fight.

Director: Yes. It is hard to believe that the glorious Pokémon who once fought by Sir Huge's side to save this land, now wants to destroy it. Now knowing this seems to render the message of this production redundant. But it's one of the greatest legends Unova boasts!

Azelf: The present actions of the catalyst should not overshadow the greatness of his past. What Kyurem and Huge accomplished was remarkable. I should know, for I was also there. This story is still important as it had always been, despite what Kyurem is doing now.

Director: I hope you Victini, can finally bring him back to his senses.

Victini: I hope so too.

**(Another new face enters. It is Xerneas.)**

Xerneas: Long time no see, Diancie and Hoopa.

Diancie: Xerneas!

**(Xerneas runs over and embraces Hoopa and Diancie.)**

Hoopa: Where've you been all this time?

Xerneas: Napping. What are you doing here in Unova?

Diancie: We could be asking _you _the same thing. Do you know Kyurem?

Xerneas: I haven't met him, but I _did _hear about him once.

Diancie: He wants to destroy not only Unova, but the whole world as well. He's also after Hilda here, and the green haired boy named N.

Xerneas: Then it's good that I came to Unova. Do you need my help?

Diancie: Absolutely. I'd also like to thank you for helping me restore the Diamond Domain. I never got the chance.

Xerneas: Why, you're welcome, Diancie.

Hoopa: Hey, where are Yveltal and the others?

Xerneas: I don't have a clue. It seems we also have a new friend named Magearna, but I don't know who she is or where she came from.

Diancie: Oh, then that's a mystery we need to solve at a later time.

Director: Keldeo, we need you out here please. You have visitors.

**Enter Keldeo**

Keldeo: No, please…

Director: Keldeo, they're not here to hurt you… they wish to only speak with you.

Victini: Please… we just want to talk.

Keldeo: No! Go away! I want nothing to do with you or Kyurem!

Victini: I'm not with Kyurem! I've had nothing to do with him for a couple hundred years now. I hate what he has become and he needs to be stopped. That's why I have come today.

**Everyone leaves, but Victini, Keldeo, Azelf, Xerneas, Meloetta, Diancie and Hoopa. The stage lights dim, but not completely. Azelf begins to sing.**

Azelf: _You never enjoy your life, living inside the box. You're so afraid of taking chances. How you gonna reach the top? Rules and regulations force you to play it safe. Get rid of all the hesitation. It's time for you to seize the day. Instead of just sitting around,_

Victini, Diancie, Hoopa and Meloetta: _And looking down on tomorrow…_

Azelf: _You've gotta let your feet off the ground. The time is now. I'm waiting…_

Diancie and Hoopa: _Waiting…_

Azelf and Victini: _Just waiting… I'm waiting…_

Azelf, Victini, Diancie and Hoopa: _Waiting outside the lines… _**(Meloetta: **_Whoa… whoa… oh…_**)**

Azelf, Victini, Diancie and Hoopa: _Waiting outside the lines… _**(Meloetta: **_Whoa… whoa… oh…_**)**

Azelf, Victini, Diancie and Hoopa: _Waiting outside the lines…_

Xerneas: _I know you wanna be the best. But you'd better enjoy the ride. Don't worry if you pass the test. Just worry 'bout it passing by. It's not about the destination. It's never gonna be enough. When everything goes away,_

Diancie and Hoopa: _All you need is love._

Xerneas: _So instead of just sitting around and looking down on tomorrow, just try and let your feet off the ground. The time is now, just let it go. I'm gonna have to force you to smile._

Azelf and Meloetta: _I'm here to help you notice the rainbow._

Azelf and Xerneas: _'Cause I know, what's in you is out there. I'm waiting… waiting… just waiting… I'm waiting…_

Diancie and Hoopa: _Waiting outside the lines… _**(Meloetta: **_Whoa… whoa… oh…_**)**

Azelf, Xerneas, Diancie and Hoopa: _I'm waiting outside the lines. _**(Meloetta: **_Whoa… whoa… oh…_**)**

Azelf and Xerneas: _Waiting outside the lines._

Azelf: _I'm trying to be patient… _**(Meloetta: **_Trying to be patient…_**)**

Xerneas: _The first step is the hardest. _**(Meloetta: **_Hardest…_**)**

Azelf: _I know you can make it,_

Xerneas: _Go ahead and take it…_

Azelf: _Waiting… _**(Xerneas: **_Waiting…_**) **_Just waiting… I'm waiting…_

Azelf: _I'm waiting…_

Xerneas: _Waiting…_

Azelf: _Waiting…_

Xerneas: _Waiting…_

Azelf and Victini: _Just waiting… I'm waiting…_

Azelf, Victini, Diancie and Hoopa: _Waiting outside the lines… _**(Meloetta: **_Whoa… whoa… oh…_**)**

Azelf, Victini, Diancie and Hoopa: _Waiting outside the lines… _**(Meloetta: **_Whoa… whoa… oh…_**)**

Azelf, Victini, Diancie and Hoopa: _Waiting outside the lines…_

Azelf and Xerneas: _You never enjoy your life, living inside the box. You're so afraid of taking chances._

Azelf, Xerneas, Victini, Diancie, Hoopa and Meloetta:_ How you gonna reach the top?_

Keldeo: So… you're not with Kyurem then?

Victini: No, we are not. And from what I hear, it sounds like you already know the situation…?

Keldeo: Not all… but enough. Perhaps you can fill me in on what I've missed.

Victini: Sure!

* * *

**Everyone exits talking about Kyurem's plot. Cut to scene: City Street. Enter Bianca. Cobalion also enters, hiding behind a tree.**

Bianca: What do my Pokémon think… or want for that matter? Do they want to continue fighting, or will they'll be just happy enough assisting me?

**(As Bianca walks to the right side of the stage, Cobalion leaps out from behind the tree and intercepts her.)**

Cobalion: You are Bianca, correct?

Bianca: U-u-uh… yes.

**(Cobalion holds the sword up to Bianca's neck.)**

Cobalion: Where is Hilda Juniper?

Bianca: H-H-Hilda…?

Cobalion: You are her friend, are you not… which means as a friend, you should know where she is. So… where is Hilda Juniper? And if you know the whereabouts of N Harmonia that will be appreciated as well.

* * *

**There is a blackout. Exit Cobalion and Bianca. The lights come back on as the set changes to Backstage. Enter ****Hilda, Victini, Zekrom, Dawn, Diancie, Hoopa, Azelf, Meloetta and Xerneas.**

Keldeo: I shouldn't have been as careless and ignorant as I have been these past few centuries. If I was just a little more informed, I would have known what was really happening within our circle of Arceus' ambassadors. We were not born from him and his wife's flesh, but Arceus and Angeallen's influence indeed gave rise to us. I should have known this was happening, and should have known that you were no longer fighting alongside Kyurem. You've been his enemy for a couple hundred years now, and I was none the wiser. It just goes to show how out of touch I am. Please forgive me, Victini.

Victini: You needn't be sorry. I know why you have been keeping your distance from us; the last you knew I was close to Kyurem and Cobalion, working with them as an ally. Anything to do with Cobalion you want nothing of, right?

Keldeo: Yes.

Victini: So, Keldeo… how do you know what's going on?

Keldeo: Cobalion told me.

Victini: Huh?

Keldeo: Well, he didn't tell me exactly… more like offered a chance of redemption by working alongside him and others, assisting Kyurem achieve his destructive goals.

Dawn: They tried recruiting you?

Keldeo: Yes. They tried every manipulative thing they could: saying that we could be a family again working together to cleanse the world. As you already know, my siblings hate humans for what they did during the second Unova war. Because of my objections then, I was cast away. I still object to their hateful reasoning, so when I refused… they beat me all at once and left me defenseless within a forest clearing. That's when the director found me.

Zekrom: So it _was_ Cobalion and your brethren who beat you that day!

Keldeo: Yes. Victini, I am prepared to fight alongside you. As long as I am not alone, I can fight against my brothers and sister. Ideally, I should be able to stand on my own… but…

Victini: Don't worry; you can count on us!

Keldeo: Very well, I will join you. However, there is one condition you must fulfill before I journey along with you.

Hilda: And what's that?

Keldeo: You must save this production and perform along with me!

* * *

**End of Scene 11.**


	12. Scene 12

**Cast appearances****:**

**Kristen Bell- Hilda**

**Lucy Hale-****Zekrom**

**Nicolette Pierini- Victini**

**Jennifer Ellison- Bianca**

**H.D. Quinn- Cobalion**

**Aileen Quinn- Dialga**

**Heather Thomas- Dawn**

**Jonathan Groff- Giratina**

**Hugh Jackman- Zapdos**

**Corey Burton- Theater Director**

**Eileen Stevens- Commander Jupiter**

**Lisa Ortiz- Commander Mars**

**Margaret Avery- ****Johanna**

**Sean Schemmel- Cyrus**

**Andrew Fleming- Moltres**

**Caitlin Glass- ****Shaymin**

* * *

**Cut to scene: City Street. Enter Cobalion and Bianca. Cobalion still has the sword up to Bianca's neck.**

Cobalion: I am growing tired of your silence, human. I understand the need to protect one's allies; however your honorable silence will be your very last mistake. I suggest you talk. Now!

Bianca: I don't know where Hilda or N are… But I _do _know what they are doing; it is one fourth of our united effort to defeat Kyurem.

Cobalion **(Interested)**: Is that so? Well then, if you cannot tell me where they are, then you can tell me what they are doing… as well as what you are planning for that matter. If your information is valuable I will spare you. Now talk.

Bianca: Hilda and N are travelling throughout Unova recruiting the other legendary beings to strengthen our side against Kyurem, Team Plasma and you. But be warned: there are others journeying along with them. Aside from their legendary partners Reshiram and Zekrom protecting them, there is also Victini, and other beings from the other regions. As for me, I am part of a team assigned to research information on you, your siblings and Kyurem. We are doing this to amass knowledge in which we will use to exploit your weaknesses.

Cobalion: I have no weaknesses, human!

Bianca **(Growing confident)**: Is that so? Everything this world has a weakness, even you… and even Kyurem himself.

Cobalion **(Lowering the sword)**: That may be true for most living things within this world. But for those with iron wills such as myself, weakness and fears not a concern for we have none.

Bianca: No fears or weaknesses… you may as well be dead.

Cobalion: Your growing confidence towards me is foolish, human! I can kill you right here if I wanted to…

Bianca: You won't; I've already given you enough information for your advantage. To kill me now would just be a cheap act of barbarism. But you're better than that, aren't you, Cobalion? And as for your view on iron will, I believe that you got it all wrong. Quite Ironic since you're its physical embodiment… I guess your centuries living in hate had warped your views of the world.

Cobalion: Then what is your view of iron will, pathetic human?

Bianca: To have the courage and strive to achieve something, no matter how large the obstacles put before you or the voices of doubt from others around you. It is to also have the confidence and strength to overcome even your own self-doubt, which can be your greatest obstacle of all. You stand back up, no matter how many times you are beaten down. And you keep on getting up until you finally achieve what you want. That's what iron will is: it is the strength to go on, until you achieve what you wish for… and to do it with confidence and courage.

**(She turns to walk away, when Cobalion speaks her name.)**

Cobalion: Bianca.

**(She turns back. They stare at each other for a while before Cobalion runs off. After a few seconds, Bianca exits.) **

* * *

**(Cut to scene: Musical Theater. The Director, Dawn, Giratina and Victini are in the audience while Dialga is on the stage reciting her lines for the part of Sir Huge.)**

Dialga **(In her Sir Huge voice)**: Lord Kyurem… just what are you suggesting…?

Director: Ms. Dialga, you still sound too forced. Relax and try again.

Dialga: How can I relax, when out there the world is hanging by a thread? By distracting ourselves with this play, we allow Kyurem to get that one step closer in destroying the world!

Victini: Just chill, will ya? Have you forgotten that there are three other teams out there working towards the same goal? We can take the time occupying ourselves here for a while… besides we can't leave without Keldeo and this is his condition. So we have no choice.

Dialga: But still, does it seem rather lazy for us to be indulging ourselves here, rather than putting our efforts in where it should be? The others are working hard as we speak.

Victini: It seems you're not getting the bigger picture. The most important people out there right now, are the ones looking for those DNA splicer relics.

Dawn: That would be my mum, my dad, and his Team Galactic associates.

Victini: So if we find a splicer, Kyurem can never become whole. That's our major concern. We only have to find just one, and Kyurem's dreams of becoming whole once more go right out the window. Until then, Giratina remains the strongest player within this game, and the strongest on our side. As long as that remains possible, everything will be in our favor, and the world will be alright.

Giratina: It is nice to realize that I am highly valued for my power. I indeed feel special, right about now…

Dialga: But Victini-

Victini: I don't wanna hear it, Being of Time! You of all people should know time is what we do have. You worry too much! Now make Huge proud and read your lines! Read them like you mean it! Geez Giratina, you weren't kidding about Dialga being a stick-in-a-mud.

Dawn: She's only a stick-in-the-mud when it counts. She just cares a lot… that's all.

* * *

**Exit Dialga, Dawn, Director, Giratina and Victini. Cut to scene: Relic Castle. Enter Cyrus, Johanna, Moltres, Zapdos, and Commanders Mars and Jupiter.**

Moltres: Do we exactly know where we are headed inside here?

Cyrus: The girl advised that we stay clear of the main routes, since this splicer obviously won't be found along the accessible pathways. She told us to look for a hidden passageway that leads deeper into the castle, unmarked and undiscovered by the archeologist and ruin officials. Apparently, there's more to this castle than what they assume.

Zapdos: Humph! Sounds to me like this little rat already knows where the relic is. Why doesn't she just come here and get it herself?

Jupiter: Perhaps she is more concerned with the well-being of Hilda, Zekrom, Reshiram and N, and feels she is better off useful protecting them. Also, Victini is a more interesting target than we are. If she were to come here followed, then the risk of Kyurem regaining his form dramatically increases. With those things in mind, it is best that she stays clear of this place.

Zapdos: I guess you have a point.

Mars: We should get started. What's the plan, boss?

Cyrus: First, we need to get off the illuminated path. Then, Victini said to look for any oddities along the walls: switches, gaps… anything that suggests a new path.

Mars: All right, then. Let's go!

* * *

**Exit ****Cyrus, Johanna, Moltres, Zapdos, Mars and Jupiter. Cut to scene: Victini's Hotel Room. Enter Victini and Hilda.**

Victini: Hey, Hilda! What's up?

Hilda: You were looking at that script pretty intently there.

Victini: Was I? This play must be affecting me more than I thought it would. I guess that's to be expected, when you're playing the role of yourself.

Hilda: That's right; the director casted you as yourself – Victini as Victini. Is the play bringing back old memories?

Victini: Yeah. I tell ya, those years with Sir Huge where the best years of my life. He was the true meaning for what it is for humans and Pokémon to be friends and to live side-by-side with one another. He was a great man and a great hero: a king of kings. Too bad his twin son and daughter never inherited his greatness… or if they did, it was only minuscule. It wasn't that they were bad or anything… they were heroes in their own right. It's just that they let their sibling rivalry keep them from looking at the bigger picture. In the end, they and everyone else paid for that… especially Kyurem.

Hilda: Are you saying that Kyurem was a victim like everyone else?

Victini: He was the biggest victim! He had to split his power in two to end the violence and carnage the second war inflicted upon the land. It was horrible. Because of that, the balance of his mental psyche shattered. His sacrifice was the beginning of his downfall. But that does not excuse him for his present actions.

**(She begins singing.)**

Victini: _I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears. And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave, 'Cause your presence still lingers here, and it won't leave me alone. These wounds won't seem to heal. This pain is just too real. There's just too much that time cannot erase. When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears. When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears. And I held your hand through all of these years. But you still have all of me._

Hilda: Poor Victini…

Victini: _You used to captivate me by your resonating light. Now I'm bound by the life you left behind. Your face, it haunts my once pleasant dreams. Your voice, it chased away all the sanity in me. These wounds won't seem to heal. This pain is just too real. There's just too much that time cannot erase. When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears. _

Hilda: _When he'd scream you'd fight away all of his fears. And you held his hand through all of these years, but he still has all of you._

Victini:_ I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone. But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along. When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears. When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears. And I held your hand through all of these years. But you still have all of me._

Hilda: I think you were trying to sing to Kyurem as if he were here.

Victini: Yeah. He still haunts my dreams to this day.

Hilda: Victini, just because he sacrificed his power, that doesn't mean he is entitled with the right to judge whether we should live or die. He was a hero just like Sir Huge. He should have been strong enough to not only make that decision, but to also live with the consequences of that choice afterward.

Victini: That sounds like something Huge would say! Maybe the director should have given you that part of Huge instead of Dialga.

Hilda: think so…? I don't think it would go down well with the audience to see a girl playing one of the greatest men of Unova. It would be strange don't you think?

Victini: Dialga's a girl. And _she's _playing Sir Huge. In fact, I believe that you're more than qualified to play the part. Out curiosity, who are you playing?

Hilda: Kyurem… or as the script calls him: 'Benevolent Pokémon.'

Victini **(Laughing): **That's so funny!

Hilda: What! What's so funny about that?

Victini: Sorry. It's just so ironic, that's all.

* * *

**Exit Victini and Hilda. Cut to scene: Shaymin's Hotel Room. Enter Giratina and Shaymin.**

Giratina: Shaymin… We need to talk.

**(Shaymin doesn't answer.)**

Giratina: Tell me: are you afraid of me?

**(Shaymin still ignores Giratina.)**

Giratina: Of course you're afraid. How foolish of me to ask something so obvious. Let me guess: it was something I did to you eight years ago… right?

Shaymin: I don't wanna talk.

Giratina: Silence will not shun me away any sooner than you believe it will. Answer me now, child… or I will make you.

Shaymin: No! Just go away! I don't want to be anywhere near you! Just leave me alone, monster!

**(Shaymin runs to the other side of the stage. Slowly, Giratina approaches her and takes her hands in his.)**

Giratina: What happened eight years ago cannot be undone. My intent was to use you as a bargaining tool, and for that I horribly scarred you. I cannot change those memories… but I can heal those scars. That is, if you allow me. I understand that you have lost your will to fight. You are a goddess with broken wings. Allow me to re-mend those wings for you by retraining you.

Shaymin **(Surprised)**: You… want to train me?

Giratina: Yes. Through my tutelage, you will become stronger than you ever were before. That, I promise you. But you must also be willing to this; meaning you'll have to stomach my presence as we will be seeing much of each other. You must resist falling apart on me. Can you do that?

Shaymin: As Mesprit and the others told me, I have to live, fly and face my fears. If this is the only way to get over this fear I have of you, then I will give it my best.

Giratina: Good.


	13. Scene 13

**Cast appearances****:**

**Heather Thomas- Dawn **

**Jonathan Groff- Giratina**

**Caitlin Glass- ****Shaymin**

**Aileen Quinn- ****Dialga**

**Sean Schemmel- Cyrus**

**Margaret Avery- ****Johanna**

**Hugh Jackman- Zapdos**

**Andrew Fleming- Moltres**

**Lisa Ortiz- ****Commander Mars**

**Eileen Stevens- Commander Jupiter**

**Taylor Lautner- Commander Saturn**

**Nicolette Pierini- Victini**

**Sarah Natochenny- Ash**

**Luci Christian- ****Anna**

**Corey Burton- Theater Director**

**Grey De Lisle- ****May**

**Ben Cox- Jimmy Gold**

* * *

**Cut to scene: Relic Castle. Enter Cyrus, Johanna, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Zapdos and Moltres.**

Cyrus: Can you see anything behind it?

Saturn: It's too dark to really tell, but there is definitely an open space behind this wall. A secret passage, maybe?

Jupiter: The only way to know for sure is to figure out a way to remove this slab of wall.

Zapdos: Leave it to me! I'll use my Thunderbolt to explode this slab to dust!

Mars: I don't think that's a good idea-

Zapdos: Everyone clear out!

**(Yellow stage lights flash. Sound effect: Electricity.)**

Mars: Geez, boy! Can you give use a little more time to get out of way before doing that again?

Zapdos: Thank Arceus this ruin seems to be solid enough to withstand such a shock.

Cyrus: Our little electrifying friend didn't take into consideration the possibility of a cave-in after causing such an aftershock through the ground.

Zapdos **(Embarrassed): **Oops… Well, at least I opened a new passage way, right…?

Cyrus: Consult with us first before doing something so brash like that again.

Mars: Boss, it's Zapdos: he's always doing something brash. Let's just head in now.

* * *

**(Exit ****Cyrus, Johanna, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Zapdos and Moltres. Cut to scene: Nimbasa City. Enter Dawn, Giratina and Shaymin.)**

Dawn: So… what's the plan?

Giratina: Simple: make her fight. She already holds the skills necessary to handle herself. Like all us legendary Beings she possessed those skills the moment she was born. She just needs a push in order to make her use them again. She needs to be placed within a situation where she'll have no choice but to reawaken those instincts.

Dawn: Giratina… just what are you getting at? If I know what I think you're thinking, you're just going to traumatize her more! Your bad habits are getting the better of you again!

Giratina: But it is those bad habits that made you fall in love with me in the first place.

Dawn: Oyé, focus!

Giratina: Since when did you know how to say 'listen to me' in Spanish?

Dawn **(Sternly)**: Giratina…

Giratina: Do not worry, my dear Dawn; I promise I won't do anything to cause her more nightmares. That is the last thing we need.

Dawn: Just tread lightly okay… I'll stay here and watch; perhaps my being here will help ease her discomfort being around you. As long as I'm here to pull at your lead and keep you under control, then she'll have nothing to worry about, right?

Giratina: Yes, my beloved master.

**(Dawn stands off farther to the left side while Giratina and Shaymin approach one another.)**

Giratina: Are you ready?

Shaymin: Yes.

Giratina: Very well, let us begin by explaining how these sessions will work. As a young emissary of Arceus, you should already know the basics. All we need to do is rehabilitate you to re-discover and reuse them. We will do that by employing the simple art of sparring. I will attack you, and you will retaliate with an attack of your own. Do you understand?

Shaymin **(Slightly irritated)**: I know how sparring works.

Giratina: We will start off slow allowing you to regain your reflexes. Now, prepare yourself.

* * *

**(Exit Dawn, Shaymin and Giratina. Cut to scene: Nimbasa Theater. Dialga is on the stage and Victini, May, Jimmy Gold and the Director are in the audience.)**

Director: All right everyone! Cut! Well done. You still need to work on your acting, but when you become completely comfortable with your parts, that shouldn't really be an issue. Keep working on it. But for now, it's break time!

Victini: Finally! We've been working all morning! But I'm still having fun. Hey Dialga, you were looking rather into it there…

Dialga: W-well, I really have no choice do I? Besides, this will prove to be a useful tool for us; the more we learn about this Huge and the importance he holds in Kyurem's past, the more understanding we'll possibly gain about the inner working of our enemy, yes?

Victini: Hehehe. That's a long stretch, but you do have a point. I have to admit, this play is rather accurate… however there are some things that are completely fictional. They're not huge exaggerations, so I don't mind.

Ash and Anna **(O.S.): **Hey, guys! Check us out!

**(Ash and Anna enter in their East King and Queen costumes.)**

Ash: Do we look like a king and queen, or what! If only Serena was here to see us now!

Victini: Yep, you sure do look like the East King and Queen, Mr. and Ms. Ketchum. You got their laid back and easy going personas as well. Since you all should be familiar with this play's story, you should already know that there were four kings who battled for overall dominance of Unova. There were four provinces, before Huge unified them and brought an end to the first war. Ash is playing the East King. He was the most kind and benevolent of all the kings. Anna is playing the East Queen, the wife of the East King. However they were assassinated by the North King and Queen, the tyrannical dictators who almost won full control of the land until Huge stopped him. Giratina is playing the North King isn't he?

Dialga: Humph! That makes sense…

Victini: Dawn is playing the Princess of the South. She had the most run-ins with the North King and the only one able to physically stand up against him. I tell ya, that princess had guts! She had more courage than her father the South King ever did.

Dialga: Again, makes sense. The director sure has got us figured out, hasn't he?

May: Speaking of Dawn and Giratina, where have the two of them gone? I haven't seen them all morning… Or Shaymin for that matter.

Jimmy: I overheard them last night talking about taking Shaymin out training this morning. I walked past her room last night while the door was open, and she and Giratina were inside talking about it.

Dialga: Humph, about time he started taking responsibility; what he did to that poor child eight years ago is inexcusable. Attempting to use her as bargaining ship… that demon.

Victini: Wow, you really hate Giratina, don't you?

Dialga: My reasons for that are more than overly validated.

* * *

**(Exit Dialga, Victini, Jimmy, Director, Ash, Anna and May. Cut to scene: Nimbasa City. Dawn, Giratina and Shaymin enter. Dawn is standing off to the side while Shaymin and Giratina are sparring with swords. Shaymin doesn't even try to attack.)**

Giratina: I grow tired of your avoidance, child! Do I scare you that much that you won't even attack? That's pathetic!

Shaymin: Monster!

Giratina: If it's a monster you want, then it is a monster you'll get! This time, if you don't attack… I may just rip you to shreds!

Dawn: Giratina, stop!

**(Giratina keeps attacking Shaymin with his sword as she keeps dodging. He eventually slams her into a tree and corners her.)**

Shaymin: Stop… Please stop!

Giratina: Why stop when I'm having so much fun? It has been so long since I have indulged in such vicious gratification, and you're such an easy toy to shred apart. You are weak; don't even have the courage to stand up against me. You're supposed to be a legendary being – a divine entity able to defend yourself. But all I see is a pathetic miserable child, who allows illusions of her dreams to cloud her mind with fear. You are weak! You are pathetic! You… are… nothing!

**(On the word 'Nothing', Giratina shoves Shaymin hard and she falls to the floor.)**

Shaymin **(Steadily getting angry): **I am not weak! I am not pathetic! I'm… not… NOTHING!

**(There is a blackout with a rainbow glow. When the lights come back on, Shaymin looks slightly different.)**

Giratina: There she is. There is the little warrior I remember! But here is the question: can your present-self hold up to the glory that is your Sky Form?

Shaymin: We'll know the answer to that after I kick your butt!

Giratina: Then come! Show me your new resolve and prove to me of the goddess you are! Destroy this monster that haunts your soul!

* * *

**Exit Giratina, Dawn and Shaymin. ****Cut to scene: Relic Castle. Enter Cyrus, Johanna, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Zapdos and Moltres.**

Cyrus: I know that we agreed that we wouldn't stop until we found the relic… but I didn't expect we would be venturing so deep, or take this long.

Johanna: It was foolish to believe that we would find this relic in just under a day. But I have to admit, being forced to camp under what could be under miles of sand is a rather irksome thought. I can understand the wanting to just get in and get out…

Saturn: Hey, at least it's cool down here. I gotta go take a leak…

Mars: Thanks for the information, Moron! Go over there, where no one can see you!

**Exit Saturn and Moltres**

Jupiter: There has been something that I've been thinking about for a while. If the Being of Victory already knew about one of the splicers located within this ruin… Wouldn't that make you wonder if she was the one to have hidden it herself?

Johanna: That's a good question. I wouldn't be surprised if that were more than likely the case. Seeing Kyurem become mad and vengeful before her eyes may have prompted the girl to take action, just as she has done now with these groups. Knowing that Kyurem desired for the revival of his complete form, as well as long for the destruction of the world, Victini took the splicers and hid them across Unova. It's a plausible scenario, wouldn't you say; Victini seems to be a girl of action after all…

Zapdos: She reminds me a lot of Dialga. I bet the other beings here look up to Victini for leadership. She's the boss after Kyurem's mental breakdown. I never really got the impression of Reshiram or Zekrom running the show here… it's all that kid. I also get the feeling she knows more than what she's letting on. I just know it. Hey, speaking of the kid knowing it all, did she ever tell us where the other splicer is?

Cyrus: No she didn't. All she did was give me this map and said to head for this ruin. She didn't say anything about finding the second splicer relic. There may be good reason for that…

Jupiter: Like what?

Cyrus: The possibility that Kyurem already has it.

Mars: If that's the case, then we better make sure that we take extra care when we find this splicer relic. Who knows…? He may have grunts out there looking for it now. We'd better make sure we get to it first!

* * *

**End of Scene 13.**


	14. Scene 14

**Cast appearances:**

**Kristen Bell- Hilda**

**Lucy Hale-****Zekrom**

**Heather Thomas- ****Dawn**

**Jonathan Groff- Giratina**

**Auli'i Cravalho-**** Diancie**

**Lori Phillips-****Hoopa**

**Sarah Natochenny- Ash**

**Luci Christian- ****Anna**

**Haven Paschall- ****Serena**

**Rachael Lillis- ****Misty**

**Caitlin Glass- ****Shaymin**

**Alex Roe- Regirock**

**Emory Cohen- Regice**

**Giles Matthey- Registeel**

**Dwayne Johnson- Brock**

**Jamie Foxx- Groudon**

**Marc Diraison- Riley**

**Harry Styles- Cheren**

**Mindy Kaling- ****Articuno**

**Lauren Cohan- Suicune**

**Quvenzhané Wallis- ****Kyogre**

**Vic Mignogna - Keldeo**

**Emily Williams-**** Virizion**

* * *

**Cut to scene: Nimbasa City. Enter Dawn, Giratina and Shaymin. Shaymin and Giratina are both sparring now, Shaymin exchanging harder blows. Eventually, Giratina knocks Shaymin to the ground, but she gets right back up. After another minute, Giratina knocks Shaymin down and puts his foot down on her.)**

Giratina: Did you really believe that could defeat me? You silly girl. No matter how passionate and devoted you are, you will never defeat me; you're not strong enough to stand with me in the caliber of strength and power, and never will be. That's the way it is, and you have to accept that little goddess… no matter how much you want revenge. But even so, don't let these truths discourage you. In fact, I am very proud of you.

Shaymin: You are?

Giratina: I am proud of you, Shaymin. Here within this place, you have shown me just how strong and brave you really are. You had lived within fear for so long, and yet you quickly rose up against it… even after my harsh words and cruel actions. I am the monster you fear, and yet you were able to stand up against me so quickly. Hopefully now, you realize just how courageous you truly are. You may never defeat me, but you have definitely defeated the monster you see.

**(Shaymin hugs Giratina.)**

Shaymin: You're not a monster! You're not a monster!

Dawn: I'm glad this issue has been solved. Way to go, both of you.

* * *

**(Exit Dawn, Giratina and Shaymin. Cut to scene: Lacunosa Town. Enter Regirock, Regice and Registeel.)**

Registeel: It seems Kyurem knows we're here; it is as if this ominous mist is an alluring beacon daring for us to come closer.

Regirock: It may seem so; however that is not the case. According to our young friend Victini, this icy mist has existed for over five hundred years – time which coincides with the moment of Kyurem's split, and when Reshiram, Zekrom and those splicers were born. Because this mist has been around for so many centuries, folktales sprout from its existence… one such folktale of a human and Pokémon eating demon.

Regice: That human- and- Pokémon eating demon being Kyurem, no doubt… I wonder how many travelers became most within its seductive mist over the years. This cloud of ice is nothing natural: it is a haunting chill, which leads me to feel rather concerned about our assigned mission of reconnaissance.

Regirock: What lies within that chill, is the heart of our enemy. It will be a dangerous task but someone has to do it, if we are to be one step ahead of our opponents. I believe Victini was wise to put her trust in us… let us not let her down.

* * *

**(Exit Regirock, Regice and Registeel. Cut to scene: Pokémon Center. Enter Serena.**

Serena: A play… you're going to be performing in a play…?

Ash **(O.S): **Yep. It's Keldeo's condition: we help him save the play he has dedicated so much of himself to, then he'll move on with us finding the other Unova legendaries. We don't have a choice really… so why not have a little fun while we're doing it? And besides, we only have three more to find so it's all good!

Serena: That's so like you, Ash: laid back and irresponsible, having a good time within hard challenging times… and confident while doing so. You haven't changed, have you?

Ash **(O.S): **Serena, you haven't given up until the end, just as I asked of you…

Serena: And I'm glad I followed your advice. So… when is opening night?

Ash **(O.S): **In just under five days. We've got a lot of work to do.

Serena: Well, I guess we'd better get things over and done with here, so we can go see it. No way am I missing you make a fool of yourself on stage! Just kidding. You're going to be fabulous! You know, I miss you, Ash.

Ash **(O.S): **I miss you too, Serena. Be careful out there, okay. I'll see you soon.

**(Enter Misty, Brock, Suicune, Kyogre, Cheren, Articuno, Riley and Uxie. Serena goes to join the group.)**

Serena: Wow, Riley! I had no idea you were Ash's father!

Riley: Ash's Aura abilities have grown stronger. I've started to see signs in Anna too.

Misty: Hey guys! What are you talking about? I was in the bathroom.

Brock: Battle strategies and ethics. Our young friend here seems to pursue the ideals of strength.

Misty: Don't tell me he's another 'Kamon'…

Cheren: Hey, what do you mean by that?

Riley: Actually Misty, it's completely different. See, when Kamon used to believe that Pokémon just only had to be strong to win battles, Cheren also knows that there needs to be something backing up that strength. I guess pursuing the 'knowledge of strength' is the best way to describe our friend here. What is true strength and what does it mean to be truly strong – that's what this guy is all about.

Cheren: I see. Well, there is no denying that a Pokémon needs to be strong. A Pokémon will always need strength to win a battle. It's the atheistic on how you use that strength that you need to pay attention to. Do you use that strength to achieve battle equality, or to just completely dominate? Are you gracious with that strength, or are you absolutely violent with your strategy… or no strategy at all.

Brock: Cheren… Why do you pursue strength?

Cheren: What, you know Adler or something? He asked me the very same thing during the middle of my journey. Why do I peruse strength? For what reason do I want to become stronger? The truth is I still don't know. I guess… I seek strength for the sake of it. I just want to become the strongest.

Brock: Well… For whatever the reason, you seem to have a good enough head on you to want it from the right reasons. Just keep looking for that right path until you finally find it.

**(Kyogre and Suicune approach the group.)**

Kyogre: I believe it is about time to discuss our next move.

Suicune: The sooner we have a plan of action the better.

Brock: Alright, let's get to it.

**(They all sit down.)**

Brock: Articuno, as an Ice type, your eyes should be able to see through any sort of icy mist, right…?

Articuno **(Disappointed)**: Yes. You're going to make me work, aren't you?

Brock: Sorry Arianna, but everyone's gotta pitch in including you. We'll have you first scout the area through the air so we can get some sort of idea what we will be walking into. I will go with you and mark out a safe path that avoids all the hazards we find.

Suicune: I can scout from the ground, if you'll allow me. As the Being of Winds, I also have to power to see through mist… even dissolve myself within it becoming completely invisible.

Brock: And if you'd like, I can also clear the mist out to create a visible path for when we begin our venture…

Suicune: Clearing out sections for a path might cause alarm, so it'll probably best to avoid that if we can. We need to be completely incognito. When it comes to the worst and we do get lost, we'll have you do just that so we can get back on the path.

Brock: Very well, then how you propose we venture through that mist in the meantime?

Kyogre: We have a map and compass provided by Victini. And it's not that we'll be going in completely bind; the mist is not that thick, so we'll still be able to make out shapes of the forest surrounding us. This is just routine precaution – better safe than sorry right?

Serena: So when do we start?

Kyogre: Articuno, Suicune and I will head out tonight to secure a safe path. The rest of you just go around town and collect information. See if anyone knows what's going on up there… as well as what's going on here in town.

Cheren: Well, we better get started then. This town has an after hour curfew and the sun is due to set in a couple of hours.

Kyogre: All right then, let's go.

**(Everyone exits but Brock, Uxie, Riley, Suicune and Articuno.)**

Cheren: These old stories sure do have this town by the throat, don't they?

Uxie: The rest of Unova have just passed them off as old imaginative stories with little evidence backing them up. They're just tourist attractions promoting the town. I guess until you have actually lived in Lacunosa, you'll never truly understand how influential these stories are.

Kyogre: Despite their lack of authenticity, there is still truth behind them. I for one do not believe in a human and Pokémon eating monster… however there is one beyond that mist that has potential to fill that description. These are folktales about Kyurem wandering into this town during unique past occasions. That is the only explanation.

Riley: An old lady at the top of the town told me that during the time of legend, the monster would appear in the village at night bringing a cold wind with it. That totally sounds like Kyurem. I wonder if this town actually knows what the monster of legend really is. We're outsiders and we already know that it's Kyurem. It's gotta be him…

**(Enter Groudon, Cheren and Misty)**

Groudon: Don't forget that this legend has been passed down for over five hundred years. It may be that during the course of that time, the monster's identity was forgotten. Also, Victini said that if we were to mention Kyurem's name today, no one would have any idea what we're talking about. Kyurem has been completely forgotten… this being one of the main reasons he seeks revenge.

Cheren: Now knowing that, I can understand why he's so full of rage and wants to end it all… But that doesn't excuse him for doing it.

* * *

**(Exit Brock, Uxie, Riley, Suicune, Articuno, Groudon, Cheren and Misty. Cut to scene: Nimbasa Theatre. Enter Hilda, Zekrom, Diancie, Hoopa, Shaymin, Victini and Keldeo.)**

Hilda: We were pretty good today, Zekrom.

Zekrom: I know, right?

Diancie: I so can't wait to perform!

Hoopa: I couldn't agree more. I'm psyched!

Victini: Hey, uh… you look… you look good, Shaymin…

Shaymin: Thanks…

Diancie: Hey, why don't we head off to the amusement park after rehearsal and have some fun? We deserve a break after all the work we've put into this little play… let's tear it up for a while!

**(Everyone exits but Keldeo. Virizion enters.)**

Virizion: Hello, bro.

* * *

**End of Scene 14**


	15. Scene 15

**Cast appearances:**

**Kristen Bell- Hilda**

**Lucy Hale-****Zekrom**

**Nicholas DiMichele- N**

**Heather Thomas- ****Dawn**

**Jonathan Groff- Giratina**

**Nicolette Pierini- Victini**

**Caitlin Glass- ****Shaymin**

**Auli'i Cravalho-**** Diancie**

**Lori Phillips-****Hoopa**

**Elliot Kerley- Young Kyurem**

**Vic Mignogna - Keldeo**

**Emily Williams-**** Virizion**

* * *

**Cut to scene: Theater Rooftop. Enter Keldeo and Virizion.**

Virizion: I find it hard to believe that you're still wandering freely within this town. After we beat you senseless again, I figured that you would have gone away hiding by now… again. I guess you just be still working for that pathetic old man as gratitude for saving you. Just how long are you going to keep up this acting charade; it's as if you enjoy pretending to be something that you're not. When it comes right down to it that's what acting basically is, am I right…?

Keldeo: What are you doing here?

Virizion: Oh, I'm just here on business. You see, one of your human allies squealed to Cobalion about this 'collective' of trainers and Beings that have assembled here. I guess it's hard to keep your mouth shut when you're on the pointed end of a blade; humans will do anything to spare their miserable lives. With this Intel, we discovered that one small group from this larger collective was stationed here in Nimbasa, and I have been sent here to keep an eye out. Cobalion and Terrakion are doing the same thing elsewhere.

Keldeo: And why are you telling me this? Wouldn't have been better to have just stayed and watched us from the shadows?

Virizion: Like that would help anything… we may not be on talking terms but that hasn't changed our ability to sense each other when nearby. You would have gone off and told your pathetic allies about me when you finally realized I was here. I know you're with them for your heart is that soft and naïve enough to think this world should be spared. Kyurem is going to cleanse this earth, don't you understand that?

Keldeo: Cleanse it… from what? All Kyurem wants is revenge for what happened to him five hundred years ago. This is about nothing more than self-gratification for the power he lost. Kyurem has become a terrible monster and you seem unable to see that! You're a fool to believe that he wants to cleanse this earth, when there is nothing to cleanse it from! Or perhaps that's what you tell yourself at night to feel better about your position…

Virizion **(Pulling out her sword): **Shut up! You don't have the right say such things to me! Just when did you become so confident?

Keldeo **(Growing defiant): **I should be honest with you Virizion: it is only Cobalion that I fear. He is slowly becoming like Kyurem and you and Terrakion are enabling that. You two just follow him around as if it is some kind of duty of yours to watch over him… but the truth is you're afraid of him as well. **(He pulls out his sword.) **As for you and Terrakion, I have no qualms in fighting you; together you may be strong as well as cruel and unfair… but when you have no choice but to battle honorably one-on-one, it will be me that will rise victorious. You've become nothing but a coward and I can defeat you anytime and anywhere!

**(With battle cries, Keldeo and Virizion leap at each other and start clashing with their swords. After a minute, a Shadow Ball strikes Virizion, halting the battle.)**

Giratina **(O.S.): **Looks like Dawn and I came at the right time.

**(Enter Dawn and Giratina.)**

Keldeo: Sir Giratina! Madame Dawn!

Giratina: Who is this woman? I have never seen her before, and yet the two of you fight with an equal standing. That could only mean one thing…

Keldeo: Yes, she is a Being just like we are. She is my sister, an ally of Kyurem's come to spy on us.

Dawn: And I'm afraid they might have found Diancie and Hoopa. And Xerneas is here too. They might have found her too.

Giratina: Is that so?

**(Giratina begins to stomp towards Virizion. He turns to Dawn and Keldeo.)**

Giratina: Dawn, take Keldeo and run! I'll hold this demon off.

Dawn: Keldeo, let's go!

**(Exit Dawn and Keldeo.)**

Giratina: How bold of you to show yourself to your enemies like this… and yet so foolish. If your assignment was one of undercover reconnaissance, then I cannot help but question Kyurem's choice in spies. You must be the dumbest Being I have seen by far.

**(Giratina raises his arm and chokes Virizion telekinetically. She grabs her neck.)**

Giratina: Now listen here, you insignificant speck! Watch over us as much as you like, for nothing you, Kyurem for your little friends do will help you so long as I roam this earth! You're all nothing compared to me! Now, if I even catch a single glimpse of you again… what I'll do next will be worse than what you're presently suffering. Understand?!

**(Giratina releases Virizion from his grip as she falls to the floor, gasping for air. When she catches her breath, Virizion runs off. Keldeo enters.)**

Giratina: Are you ok? You believe I was too cruel, am I right? Arrogant opponents such as her deserve nothing less. She may as well been nothing more but some stupid human punk looking for a fight, rather than a divine Being who should have known better. She had it coming.

Keldeo: I realize that, but-

Giratina: -Enough. Now I understand why you're always running away. It is not your fault for the path they chose. The past cannot be changed, so you may as well get over it and move on. You have shown a glimpse of your strength and courage to me for that single moment you were fighting with her… but you're still far from being the warrior you should be. Stop acting so weak when you're clearly not. In short… toughen up.

**(Exit Giratina.)**

Keldeo: Maybe he's right…

* * *

**(Exit Keldeo. Cut to scene: Amusement Park. Enter Hilda, Diancie, Hoopa, N, Shaymin and Victini.)**

Victini: I'm sure you had quite an exhausting day, Shaymin.

Shaymin: Yeah, I sure did. What I really need is a long nap.

**(The lights focus on N and Hilda.)**

N **(Pointing to the Ferris wheel)**: Hey, do you remember the time when we rode in that together?

Hilda: Yeah, I remember… But to tell you the truth, I'd rather forget it. I thought you were a nice boy… until you told me you were Team Plasma's boss. Up till then, that darn organization caused a lot of problems… for me as well as my friends. I dreamed of kicking the boss's ass and just leave him out to dry for everything he had done to us. Then I find out that the boss was nothing more than just a manipulated sheltered twerp with more social issues than you can poke a stick at.

N: Geez Hilda! You're really crazy.

Hilda: Don't be such a child, N! Hey, at least you manned up and shown some spine in the end. I'll give you credit for that. You're learning more and more each day becoming more of a man and less of the twerp you once were. I see that… And I will always be here at your side to see you through it. I'm here for you N… And I promise to never do… You- know- what.

N: Thanks Hilda.

Hilda: Unless you deserve it… Hey, I'm joking.

N: Sometimes I think you just screw around with me for the fun of it. Anyway, I was thinking that we should ride it again together. And… after telling me how you really feel about that day, I think we should ride it again more than ever. Let's erase that memory and ride it again as friends.

Hilda: Yeah, we should ride it again; we're not doing much at the moment anyway… some date this is.

N: You… you think of this as a date?

**(Hilda and N hold hands. In the background, Hoopa and Diancie are talking.)**

Hoopa: Diancie, suppose what would happen if Kyurem _did _find us?

Diancie: I'm sure he would try and make us fall for him or he would interrogate us asking who we are and where we came from.

Hoopa: Let's just stay on our guard and make sure that doesn't happen.

Diancie: Aww, looks like N and Hilda are falling in love.

Hoopa: I wonder if I'll fall in love…

**(They start singing.)**

Diancie: _The sweetest sounds I'll ever hear are still inside my head. The kindest words I'll ever know are waiting to be said. The most entrancing sight of all…_

Diancie and Hoopa: _Is yet for me to see…_

Hoopa: _And the dearest love in all the world is waiting somewhere for me…_

Diancie:_ Is waiting somewhere… Somewhere for me._

**(The lights focus on Shaymin and Victini. Shaymin is trying to prevent Victini from having a fit.)**

Shaymin: Victini, calm down.

Victini: I want at him!

Shaymin: Victini…

Victini: Let me at him!

Shaymin: Calm down now.

Victini: I'm telling you that was a rip-off! A rip-off I said!

**(We are focused back on Diancie and Hoopa. Hoopa sings.)**

Hoopa: _The sweetest sounds I'll ever hear are still inside my head. The kindest words I'll ever know are waiting to be said. The most entrancing sight of all…_

Diancie and Hoopa: _Is yet for me to see…_

Diancie: _And the dearest love in all the world is waiting somewhere for me…_ _Is waiting somewhere… Somewhere for me._

Hoopa: _The sweetest sounds I'll ever hear…_ **(Diancie: **_The sweetest sounds I'll ever hear_**)**

Diancie: _Are still inside my head. The kindest words I'll ever know… _**(Hoopa: **_The kindest words I'll ever know_**)**

Hoopa: _Are waiting to be said. The most entrancing sight of all _**(Diancie **(echoing)**: **_The most entrancing sight of all_**)**

Diancie and Hoopa: _Is yet for me to see… And the dearest love in all the world…_

Hoopa: _Is waiting somewhere… _**(Diancie: **_Waiting somewhere…)_

Diancie and Hoopa: _For me…_

**(They sob and hug each other before pulling away and heading off to the side. We are again focused on N and Hilda.)**

Hilda: N, you okay?

N **(Getting sick)**: No, not really… I think there was something in that corndog that's not sitting well with me. Sorry, I need to go!

Hilda: Head back to the hotel, after you're done, okay? We can't have you walking around in your condition! I'll see you later!

**(Exit N. Enter Zekrom from stage left and Young Kyurem from stage right.)**

Zekrom: Sorry, Hilda. I was in the bathroom for a while. Too many people here.

Young Kyurem: Well that ruined it. What a loser! I guess he couldn't handle your womanly charms.

**(Hilda and Zekrom turn around as Diancie and Hoopa join them.)**

Young Kyurem: You must be quite the knockout… if you can make boys so sick with love that they just 'hurl' their affection at you!

Diancie: It's that boy from the Castelia Hotel!

Hilda: Shut up, you creepy kid! And what are you doing here anyway… you following me or something?

Young Kyurem: Didn't I say we would meet again? However this time is of random occurrence, I assure you. I heard there was an interesting production going on here. I decided to have a look-see when I ran into you guys. You, Miss Pink Princess, I remember you from the Castelia Hotel. But that girl in the pink and purple, I've never seen _you _before.

Hoopa: Are you talking about the play about Sir Huge?

Young Kyurem: That's the one. I have been involved in his story for quite a long time, so it will be amusing to see a dramatic representation about his life.

Hilda: Involved in his story… Are you an aspiring historian or something?

Young Kyurem: Hmm… A historian… Now that is a good way to describe it; I have been part of history for a very long time, after all…

Hilda: I don't like the way you said that, kid.

Young Kyurem: You never like what I have to say anyway. So, I take it you and your sister are alone with Miss Pink Princess and Pretty in Purple now since your date has succumbed to a weak stomach. In that case, why not we stay a while and get to know each other? The night is still young and it would be a shame to waste it… and perhaps after spending some time with me you'll find that I'm not all that weird and creepy as I seem. How about it…?

Hilda: Sure kid; it's not like I'm doing anything else tonight…

Young Kyurem: Great! Why don't we start by riding that Ferris wheel together? That's where you were going to go next anyway…

Hilda: Sure, why not… it'll be like riding with Hilbert.

Diancie: How about sis and I take a pod and you three take another?

Zekrom: Good idea.

**(Hilda, Zekrom, Diancie, Hoopa and Young Kyurem ride the Ferris wheel.)**

Young Kyurem: This is so amazing! It's like I'm flying without the need for wings. It's incredible!

Hilda: I take it this is your first time riding something like this?

Young Kyurem: It is. I always thought that riding this thing would be complete waste of time. Ever since its construction there have been many instances for me to just give it a try, however refused due to my ideals. Perhaps sharing this moment with two others makes a whole lot of difference… together within this pod, flying as if we were one entity. It's quite the experience, don't you agree?

Zekrom: I guess I can agree. What about you, sis?

Hilda: Well when you put it that way, it does sound rather awesome. I never really thought of it that way until now… you're quite the poet, kid.

Young Kyurem: So… have you thought about what we discussed the last time we met? Of how I warned you about going on this adventure… It seems you have not taken my warning seriously. You still have time to turn back…

Hilda: Humph! You're still going on about that? I thought I made it clear last time. I am not afraid of what awaits at the end of this journey. I am not just someone that can easily be frightened by threatening words and spooky stories. I'm built more solid than I look; kid; my mother and father raised no coward!

Zekrom: You said it, sister!

Hilda: And I have something to say to you. You make it sound as if you know exactly what I'm doing. You should know as far as I'm concerned; I hardly even know you! You know something and I want to know how! Just who or what are you?

Young Kyurem: As I said before, I'm just a fan… that's all I am.

Hilda: Whatever, kid. In any case my decision still stands: I will not back down, I will not give up till it's over, and I will fight to the end. You have my word on that.

**(Hilda, Zekrom, Young Kyurem, Diancie and Hoopa get off the Ferris wheel.)**

Young Kyurem: It seems you still need more convincing. I haven't given up on you yet. We will meet again warrior princess… and next time it will not be by random chance.

**(Exit Young Kyurem.)**

Hoopa: I'm starting to get _really _suspicious now. Diancie, did you say you and Hilda ran into this kid at the Castelia Hotel?

Diancie: Yes. That same time before he said something about stopping our adventure. Just who is he?

Hoopa: He must be hiding something.

Hilda: What a crappy end to a crappy day…

* * *

**(Exit Hilda, Zekrom, Diancie and Hoopa. Cut to scene: Dawn and Giratina's Hotel Room. Enter Dawn and Giratina.)**

Giratina **(In his North King voice): **How can you ignore such form of perfection, when it is right before your eyes longing for your loving gaze, my princess? Forget about your pain and only look at me. Only smile at me. Swear your love and allegiance to me, and you will never know suffering again.

Dawn: You're becoming a natural at this acting thing. I never thought that you would get so into it like this.

Giratina: It is a gift I never realized I had, but enough about that. You're troubled. What's wrong?

Dawn **(Steadily growing worried)**: I'm just becoming rather worried about all this. Kyurem has hardly shown himself and yet we've been working so hard against him. Well… we haven't done much since we're stuck here for now, but I know the others have been working hard. It's as if he doesn't care about us… that all our efforts don't mean squat to him. It like he's mocking us.

Giratina: Don't be fooled by his lack of physical involvement. While Kyurem has remained assumedly hidden, his little minions have been running around doing all his dirty work. In fact, I had to go out of my way to put one of his spies in their place this afternoon.

Dawn: Yeah, I heard about that. It's never wise to praise the enemy, Gira-kun. And I thought you hated the idea of being his father.

Giratina: I was only teasing, my dear Dawn. Still… if he is anything like I was, he will only appear before us when necessary… more so when it spires to amuse him.

Dawn **(Mocking Kyurem): **Like father like son.

Giratina **(Pulling Dawn into his arms): **My dear Dawn, you shouldn't worry yourself with meaningless concerns. Kyurem is no threat whilst I remain within this world. Even if he does reach his complete form his power is nothing compared to mine. He is nothing but a fallen monster drowning within his own insanity. As long as I am here at your side, you have nothing to fear.

Dawn: So… What does that make you? Kyurem is a fallen Being just like you. Doesn't that make you a monster too?

Giratina: Do you not understand, yet…? I am the darkness to my father's holy light – violence personified. From the day I was born… I was always a monster.

Dawn: Well… for a monster you act more like an angel. A guardian watching over and protecting us – over everyone you hold dear to your heart. You're more than a monster Giratina… and one day you will eventually see that as well.

Giratina: Perhaps you are right, may dear Dawn. But for now… while on this path towards war… it is a monster that you will need.

**(They kiss as the stage lights go out.)**

* * *

**End of Scene 15.**


	16. Scene 16

**Cast appearances:**

**Kristen Bell- Hilda**

**Lucy Hale-****Zekrom**

**Colton Haynes- Kyurem**

**Margaret Avery- ****Johanna**

**Lisa Ortiz- ****Commander Mars**

**Hugh Jackman- Zapdos**

**Sean Schemmel- Cyrus**

**Andrew Fleming- Moltres**

**Taylor Lautner- Commander Saturn**

**Eileen Stevens- Commander Jupiter**

**Lauren Cohan- Suicune**

**Harry Styles- Cheren**

**Alex Roe- Regirock**

**Emory Cohen- Regice**

**Giles Matthey- Registeel**

**Mindy Kaling- ****Articuno**

**Rachael Lillis- ****Misty **

**Bill Rogers- Ghetsis**

**Haven Paschall- ****Serena**

**Sarah Natochenny- Ash**

**Luci Christian- ****Anna**

**Marc Diraison- Riley**

**Dwayne Johnson- Brock**

**Jamie McGonnigal- Barry**

**Quvenzhané Wallis- ****Kyogre**

**Jamie Foxx- Groudon**

**Lewis Black- Terrakion**

**Aymee ****Garcia****\- Plasma Grunt 1**

**Kiowa**** Gordon- Plasma Grunt 2**

**Sonny Dey- Plasma Grunt 3**

**Alan Tudyk- Plasma Grunt 4**

**Katie Lowes- Plasma Grunt 5**

**Caitlin FitzGerald- Plasma Grunt 6**

**Alex Meraz- Plasma Grunt 7**

**Eli James- Plasma Grunt 8**

**Kyle MacLachlan- Zinzolin**

* * *

**Cut to scene: Giant Chasm Forest. Enter Barry, Brock, Articuno and Terrakion. **

Terrakion: I come in peace. I do not wish to cause trouble. In fact, I have come to ask to join you.

Barry: Join us…? Why? Why this sudden one-eighty turn to join our side?

Terrakion: Because in this case, my rationale is stronger than my sense of loyalty. I know what will happen if Kyurem is to succeed, and to stay on his side for my brother's sake is to but only aid in the world's path to destruction. I do not want that any more than you. Please… let me join you and I will assist you any way I can. I promise you.

* * *

**Exit Brock, Articuno, Barry and Terrakion. Cut to scene: Relic Castle. Enter Johanna, Cyrus, Mars, Jupiter, Zapdos, Moltres, and Saturn.**

Johanna: Wow… **(She looks at the DNA Splicer in her hand.)** It's so beautiful, with all that black energy glittering so brightly like that. So this is what the universal power of Black looks like in material form…?

Moltres: I can feel it… I can feel the overwhelming power radiating from that small relic. It is a power so great and potent that it's unfathomable to think that it all stems from this single device.

Jupiter: I too can feel it… How about you, Zappy?

Zapdos: Yeah, I feel it too. It's incredible; it is as if one half of Arceus or Giratina is around me. And this is only one half of Kyurem's power… no wonder he wants it so much!

Saturn: And on that note, I think we should split from this place ASAP.

Cyrus: I agree. The sooner we get this to Victini, the safer it will be. **(He takes out the pouch Victini gave him and puts the splicer in it.)** Okay, let's get outta here. The sooner we get out of the sand castle, the better.

* * *

**Exit Johanna, Cyrus, Zapdos, Moltres and Saturn. Cut to scene: Giant Chasm Forest. Enter Brock, Articuno, Barry, Cheren, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, Groudon, Kyogre, Suicune and Terrakion.**

Cheren: How can we trust you? How can we know that what you want is really the truth? I for one find it hard to believe that you would betray your own siblings like this, Terrakion; you three are well known for your tendency to remain at each other's hip – to stick together no matter what!

Terrakion: The time always comes when remaining constantly unified causes more harm than good. This is one such situation.

Cheren: Humph! Oh what, and constantly hunting down Keldeo is not one such situation?

Terrakion: I will admit that causing Keldeo mortal grief is one of my greater regrets… but that is beside the point; what matters here and now is my alliance with you. If you all are still hesitant, then allow me to change your minds right now by offering my assistance. I will lead you all through this icy haze and take you directly to Giant Chasm. You have my word that I will not lead you astray.

Groudon: Very well. We will find it in our hearts to trust you. But betray us… and you shall suffer the wrath of my earth-shattering quake below your feet.

Kyogre: And my storms of rage.

Suicune: You shall also fall fate to my bone chilling winds. Kyurem is not the only one that can brew up a chilling storm… And Articuno will be happy to turn you into a chunk of ice, if you should turn on us.

Regirock: Be aware that if you shall deceive us young one, that the wrath of Arceus and Angeallen's children shall befall upon you, as it is already fated to your current master.

Regice: You have already been forewarned by some of my brethren what they will do shall you betray our trust…

Registeel: To test them would be foolish.

Terrakion: You have my word that I shall never betray you. And after hearing what you shall do to me if do is more than enough reason not to.

Articuno: It is pleasing to hear that we have an understanding. Now if you would be so kind to lead us straight to the chasm, that would be much appreciated.

Terrakion: Of course. Follow me.

* * *

**Exit Brock, Articuno, Barry, Cheren, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, Groudon, Kyogre, Suicune and Terrakion. Cut to scene: Relic Castle. Enter Mars, Jupiter, Terrakion, Cyrus, Saturn and Zapdos. **

Mars: **(Picking up a wrapper of an energy bar)** Hey Saturn… isn't this yours?

Saturn: Huh... whaa…? Uhh, no that's not mine…

Mars: Yeah, right… inconsiderate jerk.

Zapdos: Hey, something's coming towards us!

**Seven Team Plasma Grunts enter.**

Grunt 1: Hey, who are you…?

Mars: We can say the same to you, you renaissance festival reject!

Grunt 2: Hey, you must be the ones the boss warned us about. You're after the treasure too, aren't you? Well sorry but that splicer is ours, so move along!

Mars: You mean the splicer we found already? Sorry but this ruin has already been cleaned out by us! So take your sloppily made tunics and get outta here!

**(Cyrus slaps Mars on the back of her head)**

Mars: Hey, what was that for boss?

Cyrus: You moron! Why did you have to go and tell them that?!

Grunt 3: You have the splicer already? Then we're not letting you pass until you hand it over. Give us the splicer now, or prepare to get crushed! Your choice!

Cyrus: Oh, great! Now they want to battle! We could have avoided this if not for your big arrogant mouth!

Mars: Sorry, boss.

Zapdos: Tch, who cares; we can take these idiots on easy! I'm just itching for a fight! You're with me right, Moltres bro?

**Enter Moltres**

Moltres: Personally, I would rather have avoided this confrontation just as Cyrus has said. However we cannot help it if we have no choice. I will also fight if only to just get this over with. How extremely annoying…

Zapdos: Alrighty then… Let's get this underground party started!

* * *

**Exit Moltres, Mars, Cyrus, Saturn and Zapdos. Cut to scene: Giant Chasm Forest. Enter Brock, Articuno, Barry, Cheren, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, Groudon, Kyogre, Suicune, Azelf, Cheren, Terrakion, Riley, Ash, Anna, Regirock, Regice and Registeel.**

Barry: They look really busy down there… I wonder what they're up to. I guess that's what we're here for – to find out.

Brock: The mist is all cleared up over here, so we can move about more easily to our fortune. We should split into two teams to cover more distance. One team will stay on Ghetsis' tail and the other team just sneaks about and see what info you can get. Make sure not to get caught. If you do… just make a break for it.

Azelf: Got it.

Anna: Okay, let's break.

**Exit Brock, Misty, Regirock, Regice, Registeel and Articuno. Eight Plasma Grunts enter. Barry, Cheren, Groudon, Kyogre, Suicune, Azelf, Terrakion, Riley, Anna and Ash hide. The Plasma Grunts start pacing.**

Grunt 1: Man, it's freezing in here. Whose bright idea was it to move operations to this dark ice hole? If this is the boss's idea of a joke then he's totally lost me on the punch line…

Grunt 2: You know what I heard… I heard that it wasn't Ghetsis idea to move here in the first place. In fact, I heard that he's not even the boss anymore. He's now just a mouth piece for our new leader.

Grunt 3: You have any idea who our new boss is?

Grunt 4: Not really… it could be one of the other sages now… or maybe N has come back?

Grunt 2: Not likely. I believe it was made clear that he wants nothing to do with Team Plasma after abandoning us the way he did. And didn't the boss put a hit on N anyway…?

Grunt 5: Yeah I heard about that. To put a hit out on your own son… that's cold, man! Why do we still follow this creep?

Grunt 1: It's good pay...

Grunt 3: Pffft! Are you kidding? We don't get paid enough for all the crap we put with! Let's face it, we're all just too lazy to go out and get real jobs.

Grunt 6: … you guys know what all this work is for? You have to have figured it out by now…

Grunt 7: To tell you the truth, I never really thought about it. I just do the job and get paid. I don't need to know all the workings behind it… I rather not know to be honest…

Grunt 6: Well, I have been putting the pieces together and from what I can gather... we are planning for region domination. A takeover off the freaking scales! This has nothing to do with freeing Pokémon anymore. It never was! What Ghetsis is planning might just destroy the entire region. Just look around you! It's as if we're preparing for war.

Grunt 8: Hey, who's up there?!

Grunt 7: Outsiders!?

Grunt 3: Spies more like it. Stay where you are!

Barry: Yikes! Busted! Time to split!

**(Everyone runs off. The Plasma Grunts follow.)**

Grunt 2: Come back here!

* * *

**Cut to scene: Relic Castle. Enter Moltres, Mars, Cyrus, Saturn, Jupiter, Plasma Grunts and Zapdos.**

Grunt 4: How were we defeated so easily?

Zapdos: Ha! You lose, losers! Never underestimate the power of electricity! Now get outta our face, you criminal bums!

**Sound effect- Earthquake**

Cyrus: Everyone, run!

**Everyone exits. Cut to scene: Desert Resort. Everyone re-enters. The Plasma grunts stand near the stage right exit.**

Saturn **(Panting)**: Oh man, that was scary! My heart was going over a hundred miles a minute! I thought I was gonna die back there!

Johanna: We must have been closer to the surface than we realized. If we were any deeper, then we might not have made it out of there!

Jupiter: We got what we came for, so let's just get out of here already! I for one am tired of this hot sand trap! My pores are going to be so blocked when we get back…

Cyrus: We're not done here yet! We still have these jokers to deal with! **(He points at the Plasma grunts.)** We're not through with you lot yet; you're going to tell us everything we demand to know, starting with what you know about the second splicer. It is less than what you deserve for putting our lives in danger back there for instigating that battle in the first place. Now start talking!

* * *

**Exit Plasma grunts, Cyrus, Moltres, Jupiter, Mars, Saturn and Zapdos. Cut to scene: Giant Chasm Forest. The Plasma grunts re-enter, followed by Barry, Groudon and Serena.**

**(Groudon stomps on the stage floor, causing a hole to appear. The grunts fall down the hole.)**

Barry: All right, you losers! We overheard your gossip about your boss getting ready for some kind of war. Elaborate a little more for us, if you don't mind.

Serena: Spill the beans right now.

Grunt 2: You think lowly grunts like us would know anything about that? What we go on is only speculation – gossip as you said. We don't know if it's true or not!

Barry: There's no smoke without fire, as they say… you should at least know something. Tell us what you know, and we'll let you out.

Grunt 1: You know what, Team Plasma doesn't pay me enough to keep my mouth shut. We'll tell you what you want to know… after that we're getting outta here! I'm done with this screwy organization! Let us out and we'll be more than happy to spill the beans!

Barry: Are they serious…?

**Enter Riley and Anna.**

Riley: They seem sincere enough… Man, if all the grunts are like this, then Ghetsis really needs to start thinking about changing the assessment system for recruits. Good for us though…

Anna: Are you sure, dad?

Riley: Yes, Anna. **(He puts his hand on Anna's head.)**

Barry: Yeah, you're telling me! All right, let's get them out of there.

**They pull the grunts out of the hole. The grunts exit, along with Barry, Groudon, Serena, Riley and Anna. Enter Brock, Misty, Terrakion, Articuno, Cheren, Azelf and Ash. They hide behind a pile of snow as Ghetsis and Zinzolin enter.**

Zinzolin: Ghetsis my friend, are you certain that you can go through with all this? Does revenge against the entire region for our recent downfall really matter that much to you? Does the all of Unova need to pay for one girl and one Pokémon's discretion?

Ghetsis: It's more than that. You have no idea how much of myself I have sacrificed for our organization's rebirth… among other things… I cannot turn back now. I don't want to turn back; to do so would be the death of me.

Zinzolin: Just what do you mean by that?

Ghetsis: It doesn't matter! Soon Unova will finally realize how great I… I-I mean… how great Team Plasma truly is! Soon the world will be a better place, with us at the hem guiding the world forth to a new age!

Zinzolin: Praise Team Plasma! I shall go now and see over production to further our course to victory.

**Exit Zinzolin. Ghetsis starts pacing.**

Ghetsis: Where the hell is that team with the second splicer? Lord Kyurem will turn me into a block of unmelting ice if they're not back soon. We already possess the first half… we just need that final piece! Come to think of it… I haven't seen Lord Kyurem for days now. Just where has he gotten to? He's better gone as far as I'm concerned.

**Exit Ghetsis**

Brock: Kyurem's not here?

Misty: I guess we got lucky. Unfortunately, they already have the first splicer. The last thing I wanted to happen today was to run into _him_ while snooping around here. But it does make you wonder where else he might be…

Brock: Yeah, not knowing where he might be just makes my skin crawl. Anyway, I think we got more than we wanted from this creep… let's get outta here. The others should be at the rendezvous point by now.

**(Ash starts shivering.)**

Azelf: Ash, are you all right?

Ash: I think Kyurem went looking for Hilda and her sister.

* * *

**Everyone exits. Cut to scene: Dream Sequence. Enter Hilda and Zekrom. They look around before they exit from stage right. There is a blackout.**

Kyurem **(O.S): **Take hold of the hilt to your destiny and realize your true form. You are the true hero.

**(The blackout fades. Cut to scene: Hilda and Zekrom's room at Nimbasa Inn. Hilda and Zekrom sit up in their beds. They climb out.)**

Hilda: This again?!

Zekrom: You know, this is starting to frustrate me.

Kyurem **(O.S):** Your fate is one that is doomed. It is even told to you both within the restlessness of your dreams. The path you currently tread is one filled with suffering and sorrow, and at the end all you will know is death… my little warrior princesses.

**Zekrom runs over to Hilda. They exchange worried looks.**

Hilda: Sis?

**Enter Kyurem. He sits in the yellow chair. Zekrom and Hilda spot Kyurem as they hug each other tightly as if to protect one another.**

Hilda: You're a legendary being aren't you? Identify yourself!

Kyurem: Oh, my dear warrior princess… you and your silly sister seem unhappy to see me. I can't blame you… after your mind has been filled with such lies by that troublesome little mouse. Allow me to uncloud your mind to finally see to light – to realize your mistake of continuing your misguided war against me. You have nothing to fear from me… my little warrior princesses Hilda and Zekrom…

Hilda: Zekrom, there is only one person who would call us "his little warrior princesses."

Zekrom: K- K- Kyurem…

* * *

**End of Scene 16.**


	17. Scene 17

**Cast appearances:**

**Kristen Bell- Hilda**

**Lucy Hale-****Zekrom**

**Marc Thompson- Reshiram**

**Colton Haynes- Kyurem**

**Heather Thomas- ****Dawn**

**Jonathan Groff- Giratina**

**Nicolette Pierini- Victini**

**Auli'i Cravalho- Diancie**

**Lori Phillips- Hoopa**

**Emmy Rossum- Meloetta**

**Bobby Cannavale- Landorus**

* * *

**Cut to scene: Zekrom and Hilda's Hotel Room. The lights come up on Zekrom, Hilda and Kyurem.**

**(Hilda grips Zekrom's hand, Zekrom gripping Hilda's hand back, as they stare at Kyurem.)**

Zekrom: Hilda, this is bad. I… I can't believe he found us! How? This wasn't supposed to happen! Sis; could there be something more to him?

**(Kyurem stands up and slowly walks toward the girls.)**

Hilda: I don't know. I think all he wants to do right now is touch us.

Zekrom: Great. Just great. I'm not gonna like this one bit.

**(Kyurem proceeds to touch the girls on their shoulders and faces before he lets his hands off them and walks around them.)**

Kyurem: Your auras… There is something about your auras that just intrigues me so. They feel very familiar… almost as familiar as _him_.

Zekrom: Just who _is _he talking about?

Kyurem: Zekrom, it is because your sister is a reincarnation of either his son or his daughter, I do not know… all that I know is that this particular energy is what gives you both the strength and courage to oppose even gods. Did you know that, my little warrior princesses?

Hilda: Kyurem, what do you want anyway?

**(Kyurem stops and stands in front of the girls. He puts one hand on Zekrom's cheek and the other on Hilda's as ****Zekrom pulls Hilda into a protective embrace.)**

Kyurem: I assure you my dearies that I am not here to hurt you both. The last thing I want is for you two to perish… especially by my own hand. You have nothing to fear from me, my little warrior princesses.

**(Zekrom lets go of Hilda before shoving Kyurem away. She then holds Hilda's hand.)**

Hilda **(Gripping Zekrom's hand)**: Cut it please, Kyurem… I'm sure trying to psych me out wasn't the only reason you came here. What do you want from me? Oh, and by the way, thank you Zekrom, for driving him away from me.

Kyurem: It's simple my little warrior princess… I want you. I want you and your beautiful sister to join me… to stand side-by-side with me. I want you to become my little heroes.

Hilda: Wha…

* * *

**Exit Hilda, Zekrom and Kyurem. Cut to scene: Hotel Pub. Enter Meloetta and Landorus.**

Meloetta: Landorus! It's been a long time.

Landorus: Hey, what's up Meloetta? I was wondering when you'd show up… I thought you'd forgotten about me!

Meloetta: How could I forget a jolly old gentleman such as you? You may look intimating with your size and Vikingesque traits, but looks can be deceiving.

Landorus: Ain't that the truth? So, what's that little ball of fire up to? It was her who arranged for me to come here, wasn't it?

Meloetta: You mean Victini? She has a lot on her mind, so she asked me to meet you in her place.

Landorus: I thought that would be case; Kyurem's causing quite a storm for Victini as well as for the rest of us. Poor kid, always having to clean up her mess…

Meloetta: So you know then.

Landorus: Yeah, I know all alright… hard not to know when you have his cronies try to recruit you. I knew Cobalion and his siblings had issues against the human race… but I didn't think they would let their hate stoop them as low as to do that psycho's will. These are dark times for our kind.

Meloetta: Indeed they are. So will you join our fight to stop Kyurem?

Landorus: Of course! I'll even be more than happy to lead the charge! I'm certain my brothers will feel the same way.

Meloetta: Do you know where they are?

Landorus: You know what my brothers are like; those two are always on the move. I never really felt the need to keep track on what they were doing…

Meloetta: So in other words, you have no clue…

Landorus: Don't worry. They'll turn up sooner or later. Once they sense my out-of-character antics of travelling round the land they'll want to know what's up. Until then, we should think up our next strategy. Kyurem must be becoming impatient by now… It won't be long until he decides to show himself and cause some real chaos. And when that happens, we'll need a good plan of attack to kick him right where it hurts. BOOM!

**(Reshiram enters with a pool stick.)**

Reshiram: And here I thought I found a nice spot to be alone… So Landorus… When did you and your jelly belly roll into town?

Landorus: Heh! Still as snippy as ever I see… I was invited here, if you must know.

Meloetta: Victini felt that we had been idling here for too long, and so she went ahead and made arrangements for Landorus to come here. Now we only have his brothers to find.

Landorus: The mouse is on the ball, as always…

Reshiram: Well I guess I cannot blame the kid for feeling so worried; being stuck inside this neon spew hole unable to do nothing is even starting to make me feel on edge. I cannot wait to get out of this city but at the same time I embrace our blissful ignorance here, for least I know that inside this city we're all safe… especially Hilbert and Hilda.

Meloetta: You care a lot for them.

Reshiram: What can I say? Hilbert is just a ball of hot fire with the physical strength to match. But even so he is a calm bundle of flame, bursting furiously only when necessary – such is the essence of a true hero. I have never known a human like him before… not since Sir Huge. And I'm sure Zekrom feels the same way about Hilda. Even then, my memories of Huge are from Kyurem when he was still complete. I never knew the man personally so I cannot exactly say for certain… but it feels just as well.

Landorus: And I'm sure you care for N just as much as you do Hilbert.

Reshiram: Hilda and Zekrom… I proudly call those girls my sisters, which they really are. If Kyurem lays such as a finger on them, I swear I'll make him regret it! Come to think of it… I'm getting a gut feeling that Zekrom and Hilda are in danger…

* * *

**(The lights go out as Reshiram, Meloetta and Landorus exit and the scene changes back to Zekrom and Hilda's hotel room. The center stage lights come up on Zekrom, Hilda and Kyurem. The stage left and right lights remain off. On the darkened stage right, Diancie, Victini and Hoopa get ready.)**

Hilda: You want us… to join you?

Kyurem **(Holding his hand out to Hilda and Zekrom): **Absolutely.

Hilda: I'm sorry, but we will never join you. What about you, sis?

Zekrom: I'm with you, Hilda.

Kyurem: I suggest you reconsider, my little warrior princesses. To go against me is to sign your own death warrant. Once I regain my former glory there will be no one to stop me turning this world into a block of lifeless ice! Everything will die… including you both.

Zekrom: Is that right, huh? Well, Giratina will stop you, and he is with us!

Kyurem: Hahahahaha! Father? You think that my father will stop me? _Please, _he hates this world more than I do! When he and I finally lock heads with both our ultimate powers combined he will not care for the damage we'll wreak. He will be unable to stop himself - he _is_ the violence of this universe personified after all. If I don't destroy the world with my Ice Age, then my father's ferocious wrath will. He's done it before... they don't call him the Renegade for nothing! Don't you see… no matter what happens this world shall be destroyed either by my hand, father's… or the both of us together! Imagine it: father and son battling one another with the world crumbling underneath our fury! Oh what a family outing it will be!

Zekrom: I've had enough!

**(Zekrom and Hilda run at Kyurem, ready to deal him a devastating blow, but he catches them both and binds them tight so they can't escape.)**

Kyurem: My dear warrior princesses… Why do you continue to resist? I am giving you a golden opportunity. If you choose to stand by my side your lives shall be spared from all the suffering and carnage soon to come. My wrath will not reach you both… you shall be immune to the icy winds that shall bring forth a new age. Your eyes will see the rebirth of this world and the fall to the rotting cultural tower of man. You both shall be the first to walk upon a new purified world. A world of white. We shall walk upon it together… just you two and me.

Zekrom: Ugh…

Kyurem: What stubborn little heroes you are... it makes me wonder why I even bother with you two, especially Hilda. But still, those auras of yours are too enticing to let go to waste. I just feel that I would be giving up something important if I just let that energy disappear for it just feels so… nostalgic. But that's not the only reason why I'm trying so hard like this for you. The truth is that… I simply like you both.

Hilda: You like us?

Kyurem: There's just something about you that captivates me.

Zekrom: What is it about me and my sister that captivates you so?

Kyurem: It is your strength, your spirits, your undying loyalty to your friends, family and to Unova itself. These are the most important qualities a hero can possess. But while you two are following that little mouse's orders, you're letting your strengths and talents go to waste. Only I can harness the true extent of your qualities. Only I can truly guide you towards your true destiny, particularly you, Hilda. That is to stand beside me, fighting alongside each other. You know this to be true… my little warrior princesses.

Hilda: Sorry Kyurem, but our answer is still no.

**(The stage center lights go out. The stage right lights come on focusing on Victini, Diancie and Hoopa, who are getting ready for bed.)**

Hilda **(O.S.): **We will never help you destroy this world. What kind of heroes would we be if we did that? I'm going to fight you with all I have to prevent that from happening. We will stop you. We will not back down, we will not give up till it's over, and we will fight to the end! Now if you don't mind... kindly get OUT OF OUR ROOM!

**(Sound effect: Crash.)**

Victini: What was that?

Diancie: I think something's wrong.

Hoopa: Let's go investigate.

**(They open the door set piece and run onto center stage as the center stage lights come back on. Hilda is holding a lamp and Zekrom is glaring dirtily at Kyurem, who gets up from lying face down on the floor.)**

Diancie: Is that Kyurem?

Hoopa **(Concerned)**: It looks like him. How did he find Hilda and Zekrom?

Kyurem: Oh… Hello there, my little Vicky. Long time no see. We didn't mean to disturb you and your… Little friends who I've been dying to meet. Why don't you just hurry off back to bed like good little ladies while we grown-ups finish up here?

Victini: KYUREM, YOU FOOL!

**(Victini runs at Kyurem but he shoves her hard and she falls on her bottom.)**

Victini: Oww, my arm…

**(A Shadow Ball hits Kyurem on the head, sending him onto the floor once more. Enter Dawn and Giratina.)**

Dawn: Whoa… So _this _is the monster we're facing?

Kyurem: Father! It has been many millennia's since I've last seen your face. You look well.

Giratina **(Disgusted): **How many times must I tell you to never call me that?!

Kyurem: But you gave me life. If that does not make you my father then what does?

Giratina: Just because I gave you the means to thrive within this world does not make me your father by any means. Your birth was a fluke – an action performed on a whim that has proved to result in major consequence.

Kyurem: Oh father, I'm hurt by your words.

Giratina: I suggest you leave now.

Kyurem: But it has been so long since I have last seen you father… why not we stay a while and catch up with one another? I for one would like to further acquaint myself with that lovely maiden you have standing there so fondly beside you.

Dawn: What do you want with _me?_

Giratina: My patience is beginning to wear thin! You should know better than anyone Kyurem that to test me is a grave and costly mistake! Leave now, or suffer the consequences for your disobedience!

Kyurem: It is clear you still need time to realize your doomed position and that only I can save you both. I will leave you for now… The next we meet like this will be your final chance to accept my offer. If you should once more decline then I will kill you both without hesitation. I shall tear the flesh from your bones and rip you both limb-from-limb! Until then, farewell… My little warrior princesses.

**(There is a brief blackout as Kyurem exits. The lights come back on.)**

Hilda: Kyurem…

Zekrom: Should we have accepted?

Hilda: No. It's for the best.

**(Exit Hilda and Zekrom. ****Enter Reshiram, Landorus and Meloetta. Diancie and Hoopa bandage Victini's arm with gauze tape while Reshiram paces, furious with himself.)**

Reshiram: I cannot believe I was not there to protect them! I should have been there! Why did I have to go and leave them alone?!

Victini: There's no point in beating yourself up about it, Reshiram.

Hoopa: What's done is done. Let this be a lesson to us to be more cautious. Kyurem can show up anytime and anywhere. Just thank Arceus that all he did tonight was just leave me with this nasty gash. He could have done more if he so wished.

Giratina: I wouldn't be so sure. For one his power is weak. Kyurem is smart enough to know that to attack whilst incomplete would leave him highly vulnerable for immediate defeat. He may as well be an ordinary Being in his current state and I know that frightens him; he is not used to having power equal to everyone else and this makes him feel inferior.

Diancie: He will not make any bold moves until he has regained his complete form, this much I am certain of. He kept his presence quiet tonight for these very reasons, as well as to avoid any hindrance while speaking with Hilda and her sister. It's obvious he has an obsession with them; referring to them as his 'little warrior princesses' is evident of that.

Meloetta: Well, I'm just glad that everyone's okay.

Landorus: So, what's out next move kid?

Victini: There's not much we can do until we're done with this play. So let's just focus on that until we can finally move on. No matter what happens Kyurem will be defeated. Trust me when I say, that everything will be okay.

* * *

**End of Scene 17. **


End file.
